El naufragio
by Vizans
Summary: Tras la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco, la Federación se ve obligada a confrontar la traición de Marcus mientras la Tierra intenta sobreponerse al ataque de Harrison, y la tripulación de la Enterprise trata, desesperadamente, de recuperar a su capitán.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Todo resplandecía en colores rojos y amarillos, que oscilaban al ritmo de estruendosas sirenas. Las chipas saltaban desde los paneles, muchos de los cuales se habían fundido quedando inservibles. Los temblores hacían casi imposible mantenerse en pie en los pasillos, recorridos por docenas de tripulantes que trataban de mantener en pie al buque insignia de la federación. Las llamas brotaban en ráfagas a través de algunas estaciones de tránsito que Leonard apenas era capaz de ver mientras proseguía su frenética carrera hacia la enfermería mientras protegía contra su pecho el más valioso de cuantos objetos había en aquel momento en toda la Tierra, planeta en el que Sulu se había visto obligado a aterrizar tras romperse los últimos propulsores de combustión.

–¡Por aquí!

El médico no dudo en girar hacia el lugar del que había procedido la voz de Uhura y se internó a ciegas en una densa nube de humo negra. La oficial de comunicaciones retiró un panel del suelo revelando una escalera. Siguiendo a la mujer Leonard bajó un centenar de metros hasta llegar a la cubierta de la enfermería, en aquellos momentos tan sumida en el caos cómo el resto de la nave.

Uhura llegó a las puertas de la enfermería y esperó a que él entrase, quedándose ella fuera. Sin embargo, cuando pasó a su lado, le tomó del brazo.

–¿Funcionará?

–Si existe una posibilidad, aunque sea remota y cercana a la infinidad, de salvar a Jim: lo haré.

Sin despedirse, Leonard fue hacia uno de los laboratorios médicos lanzando órdenes a todo su personal mientras apretaba con fuerza el hipo cargado con las muestras frescas de la sangre de Khan.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bienvenid s a este nuevo fic (el resto que tengo empezados sigo con ellos y entre esta semana y la que viene serán actualizados). Algunos me habíais preguntado porque no había escrito acerca de lo acontecido en Into Darkness; supongo que no lo había hecho porque no había encontrado el momento de escribir algo que a mi me parece tan complicado, pero... aquí estoy; espero que os guste esta nueva aventura, un tanto oscura, acerca de mi visión del nuevo universo de Star Trek que, por supuesto, no me pertenece.  
Un saludo y gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

–Las cubiertas tres y seis han sido aseguradas. La siete presenta fugas, pero el equipo de mantenimiento dice que en veinte minutos podrán retirar la alarma– Sulu tecleó con ferocidad sobre su consola–. En cuanto a las pérdidas… tengo confirmadas la doce, por completo, y la sección norte y este de la ocho.

–Séllelas– ordenó Spock mientras continuaba leyendo los padds, que distintos miembros de la tripulación iban dejando a su alrededor, con informes procedentes de todas partes de la nave que también eran enviados a su padd personal–. De prioridad máxima a la estabilidad estructural del platillo.

–Sí capitán.

–Señor Chekov, comuníquese con ingeniería, quiero la barquilla derecha apagada de inmediato. Sus niveles de presión no han descendido desde nuestro aterrizaje.

–Sí siñor.

Sin alzar la vista de su tarea, Spock siguió firmando órdenes y rehaciendo pedidos, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero la verdad era que el estado interno del Vulcano distaba mucho de la calma: un fuego hasta el momento desconocido para el oficial se extendía por todo su ser devorando cada resquicio de serenidad que antaño hubiese atesorado dentro de él; incluso su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que sus dientes habían comenzado a rechinar unos contra otros, produciendo un sonido ahogado por el sinfín de voces y pequeñas explosiones que aún se producían en el puente. Una luz brilló en el brazo de la silla de capitán llamando su atención. Spock abrió la comunicación.

– _Capitán, soy el teniente Rickket, de ingeniería. Acabamos de recibir su petición acerca de la barquilla derecha, pero no podemos cumplirla señor. Si lo hacemos desviaremos demasiada energía al proceso y no podremos realizar un transporte de emergencia._

–No he solicitado ningún transporte de emergencia.

– _Pero el capitán debe ser evacuado a un hospital…_

–El capitán no será evacuado. Ahora, si no tiene nada más que replicarme, he de seguir con mis deberes. Le encomiendo que haga lo mismo.

Cerrando la comunicación, Spock siguió con su lectura hasta que sintió que era observado. Al mirar a su alrededor vio como de forma mal disimulada la tripulación alfa mantenía la atención en él.

–He de suponer que mis palabras han causado consternación. A fin de no perder mi tiempo, y de que ustedes no hagan lo mismo, les encomiendo plantear sus dudas en voz alta.

–Capitán ha dicho que… que no habrá un transporte para el capitán Kirk hacia el hospital– dijo Sulu.

–¿No vamos a tratar de ayudar con lo de la sangre de Khan?– preguntó Uhura, puesta en pie al lado de su estación.

–Dibiríamos tratiar de llevar al capitan Kirk cuanto antes a tierra firme– dijo Chekov.

–Si todos siguen esforzándose como hasta ahora en una hora podríamos tenerlo todo dispuesto, señor– aventuró Giotto.

Por una fracción de segundo Spock se sintió reconfortado por la protectora actitud de la tripulación hacia su capitán. Pero volvió a tomar el control de sus emociones y habló sin que su voz oscilase.

–Lamento que de mis palabras hayan deducido que no tengo en mente ayudar a nuestro capitán, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ahora mismo, con la Federación sacudida por dos traiciones, y con la ciudad bajo nosotros aún temblando tras la caída de la Venganza, considero que el sitio más seguro para el capitán es su propia nave, en dónde también se encuentra su médico. Cuando la situación a nuestro alrededor se estabilice realizaremos su traslado a la unidad médica que el doctor Leonard considere más oportuna. Hasta entonces espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes den lo mejor de si mismos, tal y cómo nuestro capitán querría.

Con un murmullo general de asentimiento la tripulación en el puente volvió a sus puestos con la determinación de hacer su trabajo como nunca antes.

* * *

–¡Señor! ¡Hay fuego en los compartimentos de dilitio!

–¡Necesitamos una mano con la hidráulica!

La ingeniería había mantenido una actividad frenética durante las últimas dos horas y Scotty sabía que aún les quedaban muchas, muchas más, por delante si querían salvar lo que quedaba de la Enterprise. Tal era la magnitud de los destrozos ocasionados en la nave que se había visto obligado a tomar bajo su mando a todos los miembros de la tripulación que no fuesen requeridos en el puente y cuyo estado de salud les permitiese empuñar una llave inglesa o un destornillador.

Empalmando una serie de cables dentro de un amasijo de hierros, Scotty maldijo entredientes.

–Que bien nos vendrían tus manos aquí, capitán.

Al decir la última palabra Scotty se congeló. Sus manos fueron recorridas por un temblor que le obligó a dejar momentáneamente su tarea mientras se recomponía. No, el capitán no estaba allí, y era por su culpa: era él y no Kirk quien debía haber entrado al núcleo. No debía haber dejado que Jim… se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró mientras un reguero de grasa y aceite quedaba impregnado en su ceniciento rostro.

–¡La Federación ha enviado varias patrullas hacia nosotros! Solicitan permiso para ayudar con las reparaciones.

–¡El capitán Spock quiere que apaguemos de inmediato la barquilla derecha!

–¡Hemos perdido la bodega de carga número dos!

Como impulsado por un resorte, Scotty se puso en pie.

–¡Alférez X'Arhal! Repita lo que ha dicho de la Federación.

Trotando hasta él llegó uno de sus ingenieros.

–Hay tres patrullas de la Federación en los alrededores. Quieren comenzar con…

–¡Cierren todas las entradas de la nave!– ordenó Scotty alzando sobre todo ruido su voz–. ¡Quiero cada puerta de esta nave sellada, cada apertura bloqueada! ¡Nada puede entrar ni salir de la Enterprise sin que el capitán Spock así lo ordene!

–Pero señor, es la Federación y tenemos que…

–¡No se atreva a desobedecer mis órdenes alférez! ¡A sus puestos! ¡Ahora!

Volviendo a los cables que estaba arreglando, Scotty se apuró para comenzar a supervisar personalmente el aislamiento de la nave. Tal y como Spock le había dicho tras apresar a Khan y llevarlo de regreso a la Enterprise, la idea de salvar a Jim pasaba por emplear la sangre modificada de Khan, algo a lo que la Federación podía no acceder. Por ello, y si querían salvar a Jim, Leonard debía iniciar el tratamiento a bordo de la Enterprise, lejos de cualquier voz que se alzase en contra.

* * *

Las alarmas que sonaban en el laboratorio médico formaban casi una melodía. Cada sonido se correspondía con la llegada a la estación principal de análisis de un nuevo dato acerca de la sangre que ahora se estaba analizando bajo la supervisión del oficial médico de la Enterprise y su colaborador más cercano.

–Es increíble– susurró el doctor M'Benga mientras observaba en un holograma ampliado la sangre de Khan ya procesada–. El comportamiento de la sangre es portentoso. Me recuerda vagamente a la de los vulcanos.

–Por eso te he llamado– dijo Leonard–. Hay que estudiar todo esto– señaló el sinfín de informes que seguían llegando– comprobarlo de forma teórica, luego práctica, sopesar el impacto que tendría en Jim y decidir si lo aplicamos o no.

–Lo sé, pero es una labor de años que tratas de condensar en días.

–No, en días no: en horas. Aunque el cuerpo de Jim está preservado, y no tardamos más de diez minutos en ponerle en crioestasis, la Federación llegará a nosotros mucho antes y si se niegan a dejar que probemos la sangre de Khan…– cerró los ojos y resopló–. No puedo imaginármelo.

M'Benga palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

–Sé lo duro que es esto para ti, Leonard. Pero estoy contigo. Si alguien merece que nos arriesguemos a romper cualquier clase de bioética ese es, sin duda, nuestro capitán.

–Te lo agradezco– dijo con sinceridad Bones.

Iba a añadir algo más pero la jefa de enfermeras entró en el laboratorio haciendo uso de su pase restringido.

–Leonard, ha llegado una comunicación de máxima prioridad del comandante Spock, pide que te reúnas con él de inmediato en la sala de juntas situada bajo la cubierta del puente del mando.

–Ve sin temor alguno– dijo M'Benga–. Yo me quedaré aquí avanzando con los datos.

–Está bien– Leonard miró hacia Christine–. ¿Los heridos están…?

–Todos siendo tratados– le cortó la enfermera dejando sobre sus manos dos padds–. Ahora ve a la reunión y regresa lo antes posible. El capitán te necesita.

Asintiendo, Leonard salió de la enfermería y corrió hacia la sala de juntas en la que Spock, junto con el resto de la tripulación alfa le esperaban. Incluso Scotty había accedido a alejarse de las tripas, ahora abiertas, de la nave para asistir a la reunión. En cuanto el médico se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, a la izquierda del capitán, este cerró la sala y la puso bajo un bloqueo de máxima seguridad.

–Seré breve ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo– comenzó a decir el Vulcano–. Toda la tripulación es consciente de que el capitán Kirk entró al núcleo y logró salvarnos de una caída mortal sobre San Francisco. Piensan que actualmente está recibiendo tratamiento en una de las salas de aislamiento debido a sus graves heridas. Sin embargo los que estamos en esta sala, además de la enfermera Chapel, el doctor M'Benga, y los soldados Trak'Oss, Veleiria y Smith, sabemos que el capitán está en un criotubo a la espera de poder ser reanimado por la sangre de Khan– pulsó un botón en su padd y los padds situados frente a cada miembro de la tripulación alfa, sentados en la sala, se encendió–. Me he encargado personalmente de que Trak'Oss, Veleiria y Smith firmasen el mismo documento que ustedes tienen ahora ante sus ojos.

Se trata de un documento de confidencialidad por el cual, los acontecimientos de las últimas horas relacionados con la salida de James Tiberius Kirk del núcleo, así como su tratamiento en desarrollo, quedan bajo secreto de la Federación.

Leonard firmó su padd sin necesitar de más explicaciones y se lo tendió a Spock.

–Haré que Christine y M'Benga lo firmen también.

–Gracias doctor.

–Entonces, ¿vamos a actuar a espaldas de la flota?– preguntó Sulu firmando su padd.

–No, me reuniré con los almirantes cuando la situación esté controlada y les explicaré personalmente lo que ha sucedido y el por qué de nuestras acciones. Ahora nuestra máxima preocupación es recuperar la vida de nuestro capitán, tratar a los tripulantes heridos, recuperar los cuerpos de los que han fallecido, y mantener la seguridad de la nave– el Vulcano miró hacia el médico–. ¿Algún avance con la sangre de Khan?

–Sí– Leonard le dio sus padds de trabajo con los resultados de las pruebas que ya habían realizado–. La versatilidad de su sangre se muestra tan potente en tejidos humanos como con el tribble sobre el que había iniciado los estudios. Quiero realizar dos ensayos más en animales antes de pasar a valorar el siguiente paso.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estima necesario antes de tener una respuesta acerca de la viabilidad del tratamiento en Jim?

–No puedo dar un tiempo exacto pero… no menos de doce horas.

El capitán en funciones asintió.

–Adelante doctor.

–No obstante, eres el primer oficial científico, y sería de gran ayuda que pudieras…

–Por supuesto Leonard– dijo Spock sin dejarle terminar la frase–. Señor Sulu, usted se mantendrá al frente del puente, si necesita cualquier cosa consulte con el señor Scotty–. El Vulcano miró al ingeniero–. En caso de que surgiera alguna complicación contacten conmigo en la enfermería.

–Sí señor.

Hombre y Vulcano abandonaron la sala mientras las miradas de todos los presentes les seguían sabedores de que ellos eran la última esperanza de su capitán.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 _6 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

Las largas piernas de Spock se movían con celeridad a través de los maltrechos pasillos de la Enterprise. Llegó hasta una de las bodegas de carga más dañadas. Siguió las instrucciones de Scotty y logró atravesar la zona sellada; ante él apareció media cubierta volada y la ciudad de San Francisco aún envuelta en columnas de polvo y humo que velaban la siniestra silueta de la Venganza. Fue hacia una de sus paredes, ahora ausente, y vio a Sulu esperándole.

–El señor Scotty está ya en el puente de mando, capitán. Todo está listo.  
–Salgamos.

–Sí señor.

Siguiendo los pasos de Spock, Sulu comenzó a descender a través del amasijo de hierros que rodeaba al buque insignia de la federación. Con habilidad, Spock evitó que las miradas curiosas de la veintena de soldados presentes en aquella zona les encontrasen; en cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo firme ambos iniciaron su camino, alejándose de la nave sin impedimento alguno pues los dos lucían ropas civiles, y ningún símbolo que les identificase como miembros de la flota estelar.

Durante dieciséis minutos siguieron su macabro camino: la gente aún vagaba por las calles gritando en busca de auxilio, clamando por sus familiares perdidos, tratando de encontrar a los extraviados. El personal de los cuerpos de seguridad de la ciudad, así como numerosos cadetes de la flota, trataban de auxiliar a cuantos podían, pero gran parte de sus esfuerzos se dirigían hacia los escombros, trampas mortales bajo las cuales aún quedaban miles de personas cuyas esperanzas de ser rescatadas con vida disminuían a cada segundo que pasaban sepultadas bajo el intrincado laberinto de metal y cemento en el que el centro de San Francisco se había convertido.

–Ojala pudiéramos ayudarles– musitó Sulu incapaz de apartar la mirada del horror que se extendía a su alrededor.

–Eso estamos haciendo– replicó Spock apurando el paso.

El piloto tuvo que trotar para volver a colocarse a la altura de su superior al que miró de forma dubitativa. Viendo el gesto del humano, Spock continuó hablando.

–Ahora mismo estamos dándoles una nueva oportunidad a estas personas aunque ellas no lo sepan. Estamos tratando de devolverles la esperanza.

–No le entiendo señor.

Spock se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia el lugar por el cual el sol se escondía perfilando en sanguinolento rojo el relieve de lo que quedaba de la flota estelar; entre los edificios que aún seguían en pie, los ojos del Vulcano se posaron sobre uno relativamente pequeño, de apenas tres plantas, de sólidos muros, y algo apartado de las edificaciones más grandes destinadas a fines académicos. Apretando inconscientemente los puños Spock reanudó la marcha.

–Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos. Vamos teniente Sulu.

 _6.30 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

–M'Benga, Christine, acompañadme.

Leonard McCoy guió a su personal hasta el laboratorio en el que se había atrincherado para investigar el suero que salvaría a Jim.

–En estos momentos sois los únicos en los que puedo confiar y por ello voy a dejar las cosas bien claras: he localizado el factor capaz de regenerar células muertas presente en la sangre de Khan. En cuanto termine nuestra conversación iniciaré los ensayos y me desharé de cualquier atisbo de moral o duda que quede en mi. Yo tengo muy claro hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar, pero el compromiso ético que os pido es tan elevado que, por última vez, os voy a invitar a que reflexionéis sí de verdad queréis seguir adelante con esto.

–Leonard, si no fueses mi jefe, te pegaría una sonora bofetada– dijo la enfermera cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con irritación–. Sé que eres el mejor amigo del capitán, pero nosotros somos su tripulación, y nuestra lealtad está con él. Hasta el final.

–Me uno a lo dicho por Christine– dijo M'Benga–. El capitán ha muerto por nosotros sin dudarlo un instante. ¿Qué son unas cuantas leyes éticas en comparación con eso? Nada Leonard, no son nada. Seguiremos adelante.

–Eso es. Así que prosigue con tu estudio Leonard. Yo te voy a traer un café y un bocado; y ni se te ocurra rechistar– le dijo Christine cortando su réplica–. Necesitas mantenerte firme y no sabemos cuantas horas, o días, tendremos que seguir trabajando sin descanso.

–Está bien– Bones suspiró y se frotó los ojos–. Allá vamos.

 _7 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

El último nivel del EFIT, el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales de la flota, su rama más secreta e inaccesible, era ahora un hervidero de personal yendo de un lado a otro, y no porque uno de los proyectos de la flota estuviese ahora ardiendo en medio de San Francisco a escasos cuatro kilómetros del buque insignia de la federación, no. Si el EFIT bullía en actividad era por un tubo de tres centímetros de altura y uno de diámetro que descansaba sobre una mesa de metal tras la cual se sentaba una mujer, de unos sesenta años de edad, enfundada en un traje militar negro, pelo cano, y rostro grave. Su mirada recorría las últimas líneas de un informe que acababa de llegar a su padd. Al concluirlo, apagó el dispositivo, lo dejó a un lado de la mesa, y miró al Vulcano, de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

–Nuestro centro de análisis ha concluido que la muestra es auténtica. ¿Qué quiere a cambio de la vida de Khan y los suyos?

–La vida de mi capitán.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.

–Nuestros equipos no pueden…

–Nosotros nos encargaremos, almirante. Lo único que le pido es que usted formalice todo aquello que vamos a hacer ante los ojos de la federación.

–Entiendo– dijo la mujer dando con su dedo índice unos golpecitos rítmicos sobre la mesa–. Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Usted deja bajo nuestra tutela el cuerpo de Khan y los torpedos y yo me encargaré de Komack y su grupo de fisgones. ¿Está conforme?

–Sí señora.

–Pues entonces– la mujer se inclinó y le tendió un pequeño comunicador– contácteme cuando quiera que inicie mi trabajo. Buena suerte comandante Spock.

 _12 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un suave siseó. Al otro lado las voces y el ajetreo se habían calmado, por lo que el cerebro de Leonard procesó la vaga idea de que la estructura de la Enterprise había sido asegurada y todos los supervivientes atendidos.

–Leonard.

La voz de Spock sacó al médico del estudio de los hematíes de Khan.

–Spock. ¿Cómo está todo ahí fuera?

–Todo lo bien que cabría esperar teniendo en cuenta de que Komack quiere que desembarquemos de inmediato y la policía de San Francisco nos pide que comencemos a trabajar con ellos para retirar la Enterprise.

–Genial– masculló Leonard pasándose una mano por la mejilla derecha, ya surcada por el inicio de una fina barba.

–Sin embargo, he conseguido la ayuda que necesitamos para ayudar al capitán, y en cuanto consideres que ha de ser tratado tenemos vía libre para llevarle a las mejores instalaciones a nuestra disposición.

–¿Y qué instalaciones son esas?

–Las del EFIT.

–Creía que habías dicho que hablarías con los almirantes– dijo Leonard recordando lo que Spock les había dicho horas atrás en la sala de reuniones.

–Y así fue; pero en ningún momento insinué que fuera a decirles lo acontecido con Jim.

El médico miró con auténtica curiosidad al Vulcano.

–¿Tenías previsto desde el principio saltarte el control de los almirantes y acudir directamente al EFIT?

–Sí.

Aún agotado como estaba, Leonard sonrió.

–Y que luego digan que sois una especie sin sentimientos…

–Considerando mi genética medio humana tu hilo de pensamientos acerca de los vulcanos puede estar errado. Pero creo que debemos discutirlo en otro momento. ¿Habéis logrado algún avance con la sangre de Khan?

–Pocos. Ya tenemos un suero base capaz de regenerar tejidos, pero su eficacia está ligada aún al tamaño del tejido diana. Es decir, podemos curar a un tribble pero aún no a un organismo tan grande como un humano.

Encendiendo su padd, Spock comenzó a teclear en él.

–Hay varias líneas de trabajo que hemos pensado– prosiguió M'benga–. Pero de momento…

–Tal vez esto os ayude– dijo Spock dejando el padd ante los médicos.

–¿Qué…?– Leonard detuvo su pregunta al comprender que tenía ante él–. Los análisis de la sangre de Lucille Harewood. En ella usó Khan su propia sangre.

–Sí, y tal vez en sus análisis esté lo que necesitamos.

Pasando el archivo a su propio padd, Leonard volvió a su microscopio.

–Manos a la obra señores.

 _18 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

–¡Lo tengo!

La exclamación de Leonard hizo que todos en el laboratorio se sobresaltasen, incluido Spock que, en tres zancadas llegó hasta el médico.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Segurísimo– Leonard se retiró de su puesto y le indicó al oficial científico que mirase a través del microscopio–. Compruébalo tú mismo.

Tomando asiento, Spock se acercó al microscopio y estudio la imagen que este le mostraba durante largos segundos hasta que, parpadeando, volvió a erguirse y miró al médico.

–Puede funcionar. De hecho estimo que hay un ochenta y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que funcione.

–Al capitán le sobran el ochenta y ocho por ciento de esas posibilidades– dijo M'Benga con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción viendo en la pantalla principal la modificación del suero que su superior había conseguido–. ¡Lo tenemos Leonard!– palmeó el hombro de su compañero que asintió mientras su rostro adquiría un nuevo gesto serio.

–Ahora tenemos varios problemas que tratar antes siquiera de osar en pensar sintetizar el suero. Tenemos que sacar a Jim de una congelación, pero hacerlo de forma parcial para que el suero pueda comenzar a actuar antes de que sus tejidos queden estabilizados térmicamente.

–Podemos emplear una rutina de semidescongelación Haurier– sugirió M'Benga.

Leonard cabeceó.

–Sí, puede resultar. Pero también me preocupan los siguientes acontecimientos.

–¿Qué acontecimientos?– preguntó Spock.

–El cuerpo de Jim no sólo recibió una sobredosis de radiación, sino además un fuerte impacto que rompió la casi totalidad de sus costillas, le dañó varias vértebras, y un sinfín de fracturas óseas por todo su cuerpo. Si recuperamos su actividad cerebral, y si logramos reanimar su corazón, aún nos quedarán varias semanas de tratamiento antes de poder reanimarle por completo.

Spock se puso en pie y miró al médico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño comunicador que activó para abrir una línea.

–Doctor, cómo dicen los humanos: será mejor que tomemos los problemas de uno en uno. Y ahora, si me lo permites, voy a solicitar el transporte del capitán. Preparadlo todo.

Para alivio de los almirantes, Spock permitió por fin que la flota estelar entrase en la Enterprise. En menos de diez minutos medio centenar de soldados abordaron la nave para iniciar el traslado de enfermos antes de remolcar la nave al puerto de reparaciones.

La masiva afluencia de soldados hizo que ninguno se diese cuenta de cómo cuatro de ellos se desviaban a través de los pasillos para ir directamente al laboratorio de ciencias, lugar en el que un criotubo era custodiado con celo por dos figuras.

Al entrar en el laboratorio, uno de los soldados se cuadró ante Spock.

–Comandante, soy el comandante Aathot, vengo por el transporte especial que solicitó a la almirante Valenti.

–Seremos cinco– dijo Spock ya que el doctor M'Benga entraba en aquellos instantes al laboratorio junto a Christine, portando los últimos intrumentos que Leonard, aún junto al criotubo, les había pedido.

–Por supuesto comandante.

Con rapidez cada uno de los cuatro soldados sacó de su mochila de emergencia dos placas de metal que se extendieron nada más tocar el suelo. Las alinearon hasta formar un círculo de cinco metros de diámetro y activaron un campo de fuerza portátil.

El comandante Aathot miró a Spock.

–Su transporte está listo.

 _23 horas desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

El silencio en la sala de reanimación del centro clínico del EFIT era sepulcral a pesar de que en aquel momento había cuatro personas allí, todas alrededor de un único criotubo que presidía la estancia.

Con un cuidado extremo, Leonard tomó un hipospray cargado con un líquido de color rosáceo, abrió una de las pequeñas compuertas situadas sobre la superficie de la cápsula de enfriamiento y la inyectó.

De inmediato el líquido entró a través de medio metro de tubo transparente que acababa justo dentro del cuerpo inerte tendido en el criotubo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, y rezándole a todos los dioses que conocía aún sin ser creyente, Leonard miró a M'Benga y a Spock antes de vovlerse hacia la enfermera.

–Christine, inicia el aumento de temperatura.

Con una vibración, seguida de un leve zumbido, el criotubo comenzó a descongelar el cuerpo de James Tiberius Kirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 _Cuatro días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

 _10.50 am_

La proa de la Enterprise tocaba la tierra de una forma antinatural en una nave espacial. Casi una cuarta parte de sus lustrosas cubiertas blancas habían desaparecido dejando que inmensos boquetes sesgasen las cubiertas. De vez en cuando la nave era surcada por temblores que hacían gemir el metal de la estructura. El sonido retorcía las entrañas de Scotty, que observaba el desastre desde el exterior de la nave.

El ingeniero estaba casi a un kilómetro por lo que podía apreciar la inmensidad de los daños estructurales que la nave había sufrido. Aún sin tener los informes ante él, sabía que las reparaciones podrían llevarle semanas, meses. La magnitud de los destrozos era tal que, por primera vez en años, el ingeniero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

–Scotty, minos mal qui ti incuentro– Chekov llegó a paso ligero hasta él y le tendió un padd–. Nisisito qui firmes las pitisiones di matiriales para la nave.

–¿Peticiones? ¿No las ha autorizado Spock?

–Il comandiante istá con il doctor McCoy, qui ia ha inisiado il tratamiento dil kepitain. Dijo qui empleásemos todo aquello qui nicisitásemos en su ausencia, siempre y cuando tú estuvieses di acuerdo.

Repasando el contenido de la lista de materiales por encima, Scotty lo firmó, y le devolvió el padd al ruso.

–¿Vienes?

–Tal vez luego Chekov.

La negativa del ingeniero a regresar a su amada nave hizo que Chekov se pusiese en alerta.

–¿Qui susede?

–Nada, vuelve a la nave tranquilo muchacho.

–Nio puedo rigrisar tranquilo cuando el inginiero jefe de mi nave no quiere ir al lugar qui más ama dil mundo.

–Tenemos tanto que hacer que aún no sé cómo vamos a organizarlo. Alzar la nave de nuevo será una labor… casi utópica.

–¿Qui quieres disir?

Scotty se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recorrer con su mirada el perfil de la Enterprise.

–Mírala bien Chekov: hemos perdido un total de seis cubiertas, más de doce toneladas de estructura, una barquilla. Todo el sistema de refrigeración. Por no hablar de los motores, que han quedado completamente destrozados.

–Intiendo qui los daños son cuantiosos, io mismo puedo verlo. Pero has errado en uno di ellos: il motor de la Intirprais está siendo reparado ahora mismo por il doctor McCoy– las palabras de Chekov, su tono duro, hizo que Scotty le mirase con sorpresa–. Il motor de nuestra nave es el kepitain Kirk, y estoy siguro di qui il doctor lo traerá de vuelta y, cuando eso suceda, lo que más deseará nuestro kepitain será volver a ver su hogar– el ruso señaló hacia el lugar dónde yacía la Enterprise–. Y dispués di todo lo qui il kepitain ha hecho por nosotros no voy a permitir qui esto sea lo qui él vea.

El joven dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la nave sin mirar hacia atrás. Scotty observó con una mezcla de estupor y orgullo los pasos del navegador. Sabía que mientras él había dudado, Spock había urdido un plan junto con Sulu para llevar al capitán a un lugar seguro en tierra firme mientras Uhura se encargaba de mantener a raya a la flota y Chekov se ocupaba de la nave. Todos estaban dando lo mejor de si mismos en ausencia de su capitán. Repasó lo que Chekov le había dicho y se maldijo mentalmente por haberse dejado caer en la desesperación con semejante facilidad: Si Jim estuviese en su situación no sólo no habría dudado sino qué, con temple, habría iniciado la reconstrucción de la nave.

Sin más dilaciones, el ingeniero siguió los pasos de Chekov hasta la nave. Subiendo por una de las escaleras de emergencia que habían tenido que instalar, Scotty llegó al centro de la ingeniería, lleno de bullicio a pesar de su ausencia en las últimas horas. Buscó el origen de semejante actividad y se encontró con el joven ruso en el epicentro de todo pues este estaba organizando a los ingenieros por grupos según sus cualificaciones y aptitudes, repartiendo las tareas, indicando a dónde debía ser dirigido el material que llegaba…

Se acercó hasta el ruso, ganándose su atención.

–Mi alegra ver qui ha disido rigrisar a la nave señor Scotty– con una sonrisa, el navegador se cuadró ante él.

–Y a mi comprobar cómo durante mi ausencia nada se ha detenido.

–Ia le dije qui no voy a dijar que il kepitain vea su hogar así.

–¿Y por dónde se te ha ocurrido empezar?– quiso saber el ingeniero acercándose al padd que el joven blandía.

–Por la istabilisasión estructural. Podríamos riparar la nave con maior vilosidad en el puerto ispasial. Pero para ievar a la nave fuera di la atmósfera nisisitamos qui esta ailla recuperado todos sus sistemas di control.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, Scotty asintió.

–Bien pensado muchacho. Si me permites seguir tus consejos e indicaciones, me pondré manos a la obra de inmediato.

–Adiliante siñior Scotty: Siempre adiliante.

* * *

 _11.20 am_

Enseñando su identificación Spock logró entrar en la sección médica del EFIT, se plantó ante una de las puertas de cuidados intensivos, tecleó su código de acceso, y la puerta metálica se abrió permitiéndole el paso a la habitación dentro de la cual seguía trabajando el doctor McCoy. A diferencia de los cuatro días anteriores, el doctor no se cernía sobre un criotubo sino sobre el cuerpo de su capitán. La piel de Jim parecía translúcida, y una veintena de cables salían de su cuerpo. Un campo de oxígeno había sido dispuesto sobre su pecho, y media docena de monitores vertían diferentes datos acerca de sus ondas cerebrales y cardiacas, datos que eran analizados por un incasable McCoy. Spock hizo cálculos y concluyó que durante las últimas noventa y seis horas el médico había trabajado sin apenas descanso, empujado por una obstinación que nunca antes había visto en el humano.

–Buenos días Leonard– dijo anunciando su presencia–. ¿Cómo está el capitán?

–Todo lo bien que cabría esperar– gruñó el médico rascándose la barba negra que cubría la piel de sus mejillas–. Le he administrado la última dosis del suero hace siete minutos. Según las simulaciones debería comenzar a mostrar signos de actividad vital propia dentro de dos a cuatro horas.

–Es una buena noticia.

–Eso espero– murmuró el médico–. ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí fuera?

–Todo lo bien que cabría esperar tras los acontecimientos. Los almirantes tienen previsto comenzar los interrogatorios a la tripulación hoy mismo. Empezarán por los civiles, luego seguirán los soldados, los tenientes y, por último, los oficiales.

–Estupendo, cómo tengo tanto tiempo libre me imagino que puedo permitirme el lujo de pasar seis horas respondiendo a gilipolleces– dijo Leonard.

–Sé que es lo último que deseas mientras prosigues con el tratamiento del capitán, pero es necesario, y sobre todo, vital que las informaciones de los que sabemos lo ocurrido en el núcleo warp con Jim concuerden.

–En eso tienes razón– dijo Bones a regañadientes–. ¿Tienes ya algo pensado?

–Sí.

Leonard escuchó con atención el relato que Spock había ideado para que todas las versiones del accidente, vistas desde los puntos de vista de todos los que habían conocido la muerte de Jim, coincidiesen. El médico no tuvo problemas en ajustar los últimos minutos tras el incidente del núcleo warp y repitió la historia ante el Vulcano para que este certificase que estaba todo en orden.

–He de regresar a la nave– dijo Spock mirando hacia la cama en la que Jim proseguía sin dar signos de mejora alguna–. Si el capitán…

–Te informaré ante cualquier novedad.

Médico y comandante inclinaron la cabeza, despidiéndose con el improvisado gesto de reconocimiento mutuo.

* * *

 _11.30 am_

La flota había dispuesto para Uhura de un despacho en el edificio centra de la sede en San Francisco. Al principio Uhura había declinado la oferta, pero tras arreglar el traslado de Jim al EFIT había tomado posesión del despacho para, desde allí, controlar todos los mensajes entrantes de la flota para con cualquier miembro de la Enterprise. Haciendo uso de todos sus recursos, la oficial había diseñado un complejo sistema que hacía que cada mensaje entrante o saliente de cualquier miembro de la tripulación pasase antes por sus manos sin que la Federación lo supiese. Hasta el momento no había tenido que interrumpir ninguna comunicación, ni mucho menos manipularla, pero si llegado el caso tuviese que hacerlo para mantener el secreto de lo acontecido en el núcleo warp la mujer no iba a dudar.

Estaba absorta en redactar una respuesta para el almirantazgo, en relación a los avances de reconstrucción de la nave, cuando una luz roja se iluminó en su panel de comunicaciones.

Con una rapidez digna de su pareja vulcana, Uhura se abalanzó sobre el comunicador pues llevaba tres días esperando aquella señal. Tecleó con rapidez varias secuencias numéricas en el comunicador, para abrir una vía segura, y permitió que la comunicación se estableciese.

Uhura vio como el rostro de una mujer aparecía en la pantalla, pero no la recordaba tan ajada. Sin duda alguna ya había recibido las primeras noticias.

–Uhura qué…

–Antes de nada debo advertirle que estamos en un canal confidencial y, aún así, no puedo extenderme todo cuanto querría, comandante Kirk.

Con un leve asentimiento, Winona le hizo saber que comprendía lo que quería decir: iba a darle información, pero sólo aquella que pudiese ser escuchada por oídos indiscretos.

–Mi nave ha salido del espacio profundo hace cuatro horas– comenzó a explicar Winona–. Justo en ese instante las comunicaciones desde la Tierra llegaron al puente informándonos de que Marcus había ido contra la Enterprise– los labios de la mujer se fruncieron en un claro gesto de contención–. He tratado de ponerme en contacto con Jim, pero me han remitido a ti.

–Comandante, durante la batalla contra la Venganza nuestra nave tuvo que hacer frente a grandes desperfectos. El capitán lidió con todos y logró evitar una catástrofe aún mayor de lo que ha supuesto la caída de la Venganza sobre el centro de San Francisco. Durante la batalla el capitán Kirk sufrió severas heridas que requieren de un intensivo tratamiento por parte del doctor McCoy. Le aseguro comandante que el doctor está haciendo todo lo posible, e imposible, por ayudar a su hijo.

La oficial de comunicaciones vio como el dolor ensombrecía el rostro de la mujer ante ella.

–Entiendo…– Winona tomó aire–. Voy a solicitar un transporte de emergencia hacia la Tierra, pero tardaré ocho días en poder llegar. Puedes avisar a…

–Sam ha sido avisado hace tres días. Esperamos su llegada en cuestión de horas.

–Gracias teniente.

–Si ocurriese cualquier cosa le avisaré.

Winona asintió y cerró la comunicación.

* * *

 _18:01 pm_

Bones estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de Jim. Durante las primeras horas de vigilia se había mantenido tenso, erguido ante cualquier posible cambio en la condición de su amigo; pero con el paso del tiempo el temor a que algo hubiese salido mal iba haciendo mella en su voluntad.

¿Y si el suero no estaba funcionando?

Apoyando los brazos sobre la cama, Leonard dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre ellos. Su vista estaba a la altura del vientre de Jim pero alcanzaba a ver parte de la pared del lateral de la habitación.

El médico no pasó por alto la pérdida de peso que el cuerpo de su amigo ya había experimentado en apenas tres días tras la salida del éxtasis criogénico. Si sus cálculos eran correctos su recuperación en la zona de cuidados intensivos le iba a hacer perder aún más peso. Aunque para que aquello sucediese el suero debía funcionar, y ya llevaba casi seis horas de retraso según sus peores previsiones.

¿Y si Jim no lo lograba?

Un nudo atenazó la garganta de Leonard que parpadeó con fuerza para alejar los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos. En uno de esos parpadeos todo su ser se congeló. Clavando la mirada en lo que sus ojos veían esperó…

–¡Por todos los cielos!– exclamó levantándose de pronto, tirando la silla con su ímpetu. Se aproximó aún más a Jim, y posó su mano sobre su pecho para cerciorarse de que lo que había visto no era una ilusión.

Y no lo fue: lentamente el pecho de Jim se hinchó, apenas unos milímetros, los necesarios para que sus pulmones cogieran un soplo de aire; una ínfima cantidad que estaba muy lejos de permitir que Leonard quitase el campo de oxígeno del cuerpo de su amigo, pero la suficiente para que el médico estallase en carcajadas.

El alborto hizo que Christine entrase.

–¿Leonard?

–¡Respira! ¡Ha comenzado a respirar!–Leonard rió antes de fijarse en los paneles de control situados alrededor de la cama. Señaló uno de ellos–. Sus pulmones responden– su dedo índice pasó a otra pantalla–. Y el corazón ha recuperado un cuatro por ciento de su autonomía, Pásame mi padd.

Perpleja ante lo información que acababa de darle Leonard, Christine se acercó al médico pasándole su padd y comprobando por si misma como las lecturas del estado de Jim comenzaban a mostrar signos reales de que este estaba vivo.

–Oh Leonard… Lo has conseguido…

–La primera parte sí pero aún nos queda mucho– el médico tecleó varias órdenes en el padd–. Quiero un análisis de la saturación de oxígeno cada treinta minutos, lecturas de las ondas cerebrales cada quince, y un control de sangre cada dos horas. Y…– rebuscó en los bolsillos de su uniforme–… ¡maldita sea! Tráeme un comunicador, tengo que informar a Spock de inmediato.

* * *

 _18.27 pm_

Junto con Sulu, Spock revisaba las estaciones del puente de mando de la Enterprise.

–Vamos a necesitar cableado eléctrico– musitó Sulu sacando las tripas del panel de control de seguridad–. Unos cincuenta metros.

–Entendido– Spock lo anotó en su padd y prosiguió con su propio estudio, que fue breve ya que Uhura entró en el puente.

–Ya he podido hablar con la comandante Kirk, viene hacia aquí. Y Sam aterrizará en una hora y veinte minutos en el puerto secundario de la academia.

–¿Le has dicho algo a la comandante?

–Sólo que Jim estaba bajo los cuidados de McCoy.

–Has hecho bien– le aseguró Spock.

–También tengo novedades del almirantazgo, ya han comenzado los interrogatorios– dijo Uhura saludando con la cabeza a Scotty y Chekov que acababan de llegar–. Sulu, tú y Pavel debéis presentaros a las dos mil cien en el edificio de inteligencia. Scotty, tú y yo tenemos que ir a las trescientas horas de mañana. Leonard a las seiscientas, y tú Spock a las ochocientas.

Todos asintieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna pues eran conscientes de que aquel era uno de los últimos pasos para mantener lejos de la opinión pública el secreto de lo acontecido en el núcleo.

El comunicador de Spock sonó sobresaltando a todos. El Vulcano lo activó y lo alzó hasta su oreja.

– _Está respirando._

Aunque llevaba horas esperando aquella noticia, las dos palabras que Leonard McCoy había pronunciado robaron el aliento de Spock, un hecho que se ganó la atención del resto de la tripulación alfa allí presente.

– _¿Spock?_

–Te oigo Leonard, yo sólo… estaba asimilándolo. Me encargaré de comunicárselo a la flota de inmediato. Iré en cuanto pueda.

Cerrando el comunicador, Spock miró uno a uno a sus compañeros y, por primera vez desde que estos le conocían, se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–El capitán ha respondido al tratamiento.

* * *

 _19.05 pm_

Después de seguir la evolución de Jim durante las últimas horas, y de ver el aumento en su frecuencia respiratoria, Leonard se permitió un descanso y anunció a Christine que iba a su despacho.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Leonard paseó por la sala con paso calmo, casi cómo si nunca antes hubiera estado allí. Al acercarse a la mesa, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie de la pulida madera.  
 _"El corazón de Jim ha vuelto a latir…"_  
De pronto, se abalanzó sobre la mesa derribando todo su contenido. Tomó la lámpara auxiliar y la arrancó lanzándola contra una de las paredes.

"… _sus pulmones comienzan a funcionar…"_

La silla en la que solía reclinarse cuando estaba haciendo informes se cruzó en su camino, recibiendo una patada que la hizo chocar contra el mueble en el que guardaba las historias médicas de sus pacientes en soportes individuales.

"… _Jim va a vivir…"_

Los pocos papeles que habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse en el despacho del médico sobre la mesa fueron despedazados, así cómo dos cuadros acabaron en el suelo, con la tela desgarrada.

"… _pero…"_

Finalmente, tras cuatros minutos destrozando todo lo que quedaba a su alcance, Leonard se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sollozando pues en algún momento que no recordaba había comenzado a llorar. Una presencia se cernió sobre él antes de agacharse a su lado para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.  
–Has hecho un grandioso trabajo.

–Pero… por un momento… creía que le había perdido para siempre.

Al pronunciar en voz alta su mayor temor, los sollozos del hombre se convirtieron en llanto.

–Y aún así lo has traído de vuelta a su sitio: junto a nosotros.

Si Leonard no hubiese estado completamente emocionado se habría dado cuenta de lo extraño de la situación pues quien le consolaba era nada más y nada menos que Spock que con una delicadeza antinatural, le abrazó.

El calor del Vulcano reconfortó al médico que en aquel momento sentía todo su ser helado ante la magnitud de todo lo que acababa de suceder en la última semana, hechos que por fin su mente comenzaba a asimilar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Gracias a todos y todas por vuestros comentarios acerca del fic, realmente me alegra ver la acogida que está teniendo. Quiero darle especialmente las gracias a Sogni por sus alentadoras palabras.  
Un abrazo para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 _4 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco; 21.48pm._

A pesar de que Spock no conocía a George Samuel Kirk cuando vio por primera vez al hombre no dudó, ni por un instante, que era el hermano de Jim.

El doctor Kirk, guiado por Uhura ya que el doctor McCoy estaba descansando por primera vez en cuatro día, había entrado apenas unos segundos atrás en la pequeña sala de estar que el EFIT había dispuesto en el área previa a la zona de cuidados intensivos, y en la que Spock le esperaba. La similitud de rasgos con Jim era tan apabullante que, por un instante, Spock titubeó. Su vacilación permitió al rubio ser el primero en hablar.

–Comandante, la teniente Uhura me ha explicado que debido a razones de seguridad mi hermano está siendo tratado aquí, y que no podía darme más información hasta llegar ante usted– Samuel Kirk hablaba con una voz profunda, ajada por el cansancio y la angustia–. Llevo varios días viajando, intentando conseguir información acerca del estado de Jim pero ha sido en vano. Sé que va a tratar de decirme muchas cosas pero le aseguro, comandante, que lo único que quiero es que me lleve ante mi hermano.

–Doctor Kirk…

–Ahora.

El tono de Samuel era el mismo que empleaba el capitán cuando su palabra era la última que iba a ser escuchada en una discusión. Reconociendo parte de la autoridad de Jim en Samuel, Spock dio media vuelta y le guió a través de un corto pasillo cuya última puerta abrió con el código que Leonard le había dado.

Ambos entraron en la sala pero, mientras Spock caminó hasta situarse a los pies de la cama que presidía la habitación, Samuel permaneció en la puerta mirando incrédulo la escena ante él. Los ojos azules del doctor en biología iban de un lado a otro de los paneles, que pitaban y mostraban oscilantes ondas a medida que el corazón de Jim latía, así como recogían cada oscilación que se producía en el pecho del hombre con rasgos tan similares a los suyos.  
Los labios de Samuel se entreabrieron y comenzaron a temblar.

–Jimmy… Jimmy…

Samuel fue hacia la cama de su hermano, pero Spock le detuvo.

–No puedo dejarle acercarse más, la cama del capitán permanece bajo un campo esteril– el Vulcano señaló un ligero resplandor que recubría la cama–. Sólo el doctor Leonard y los dos enfermeros asignados a su cuidado y tratamiento pueden atravesarlo.

Samuel miró a Spock como si este le hubiese hablado en un idioma completamente desconocido.

–Es mi hermano y…

–Lo sé, pero también sé que lo último que usted desea es comprometer aún más su estado de salud.

Frunciendo los labios, Samuel asintió. Sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, el humano volvió a hablar.

–¿Cuáles son las lesiones de Jim?

–En la actualidad todos los sistemas del capitán necesitan de soporte externo para mantenerse. Sin embargo ha mostrado una ligera, pero alentadora, mejoría que permitirá que dichos soportes comiencen a reducirse en las próximas horas. Tiene dieciséis huesos fracturados, varios de ellos en la zona de la espalda que requerirán de una compleja osteoregeneración. Además su cuerpo fue expuesto a la radiación del núcleo warp, por lo que habrá zonas que puedan mostrar necrosis más adelante y hayan de tratarse a posteriori.

Spock vio como Samuel se estremecía.

–¿Pero que pasó ahí arriba? ¿Cómo…?– se cubrió los ojos con una mano–. ¿Vivirá?

Sin tener los datos médicos actualizados de Jim, ni tan siquiera la respuesta por parte de Leonard a aquella pregunta, Spock respondió:

–Con toda certeza.

 _5 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

Al abrir los ojos Leonard se dio cuenta de que estaba en una estancia a oscuras que no podía ser la sala de recuperación que Jim ocupaba. Se sobresaltó hasta que al encender las luces estas le revelaron que estaba acostado en el sofá de su propio despacho que creía haber destrozado, sin embargo todo parecía estar en orden.

Parpadeó confundido hasta que recordó la presencia de Spock, sin duda alguna el comandante debía de haberse encargado de volver a hacer habitable la sala. Observó su reloj y calculó que había dormido seis horas del tirón, aunque no parecía una gran cantidad de tiempo, considerando los acontecimientos de los últimos días, era todo un lujo. Alargó el brazo y se hizo con su padd, abriendo de inmediato las tablas que mostraban la evolución del estado de Jim. Siguió con la mirada cada una de las líneas, leyó cada palabra y asintió para si mismo conforme con lo que veía.

Se puso en pie y fue a su baño; al mirarse en el espejo hizo un mohín al ver su aspecto. Tomándose unos minutos libres de más, se dio una rápida ducha sónica, se afeitó, y se puso un uniforme limpio antes de tomar sus cosas y dejar el edificio médico de la academia para ir al del EFIT.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando su comunicador sonó.

–Aquí el doctor McCoy.

– _Leonard hijo, ¿cómo estás?_

–Bien mamá, perdona que no te llamase ayer como prometí, pero aquí todo es un desastre.

– _Lo entiendo hijo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está Jim?_

–Puedo decirte que ahora sí que mejora– dijo Leonard con un pequeño deje de alivio en su voz.

– _¡Oh hijo! Eso es fantástico._

El médico escuchó un pequeño revuelo tras la voz de su madre.

–¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Quién está ahí?

– _Alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Te quiero Leo._

–Y yo a ti mamá.

Un nuevo ruido y el comunicador cambió de manos. Una nueva voz se escuchó.

– _¿Leonard?_

El médico detuvo sus pasos.

–¿Jocelyn?

– _Leonard, ¿estás bien? En cuanto me enteré de lo sucedido en San Francisco traté de llamarte, pero las comunicaciones estaban restringidas. Luego llamé a tu madre y ella me dijo que había tenido más suerte y que ya había podido hablar contigo. A pesar de nuestra situación y de todo…_ – un suspiró se escuchó al otro lado de la línea _–… estoy inmensamente feliz de escucharte Leonard._

–Estoy bien, no sufrí herida alguna. Gracias por preocuparte Jocelyn. ¿Cómo está Joanna?

– _Aquí, a mi lado, insiste en ir a verte y me pide el teléfono. Te voy a dejar con ella–_ la mujer pareció titubear antes de proseguir–. _Me alegro de que estés bien. Cuídate._

Por segunda vez el teléfono cambió de manos.

– _¿Papá?_

–¡Cariño!

– _¡Papá! Vi en las noticias como una nave caía sobre la ciudad, y luego como la tuya tenía que aterrizar en otra parte. La abuela dijo que no te había pasado nada, pero no podíamos hablar contigo. Y yo no sabía si de verdad estabas bien, y nos decían que estabas en no sé que sitio sin comunicaciones._

Las atropelladas palabras de Joanna hicieron a Bones sonreír.

–Cariño, mi pequeño melocotón, estoy bien, te lo prometo, estoy bien. ¿Entiendes eso?

– _Sí papá. Pero han dicho que el tío Jim está en el hospital._

–Así es– Leonard trató de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarle a su hija lo que estaba sucediendo–. El tío Jim está ahora muy enfermo, y debo cuidar de él. Va a necesitar muchos días de tratamiento, y luego muchos más de reposo.

– _Quiero ir, papá. Quiero verte, quiero ver al tío Jim._

–Hija, ahora mismo la ciudad…

– _No me importa la ciudad papá, me importas tú y el tío Jim._

El pecho de Leonard se infló de puro orgullo.

–La ciudad aún no es segura Jojo y…

– _Hablaré con mamá–_ el hombre escuchó como su hija sollozaba y sus propios ojos se aguaron–. _Iré a verte. Y pronto._

–Te quiero hija.

– _Yo te quiero más papá. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho._

Con un leve temblor en sus manos, el médico apagó el comunicador.

Al llegar al EFIT y descender hasta sus instalaciones protegidas Leonard fue informado de la llegada de Samuel, al que encontró sentado en una silla, a los pies de la cama de Jim, justo al borde del campo estéril.

–Hola Samuel, lamento verte en estas circustancias– dijo el médico acercándose hasta el mayor de los Kirks y dándole y apretón de manos.

–Yo también lo lamento– Samuel hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo inerte de Jim–. ¿Cómo está?

–Pues todo lo bien que cabría esperar.

La mirada de Samuel se clavó con dureza en la de Leonard.

–¿Qué cabría esperar tras qué? Y no me mientas Leonard. En estas horas he podido estudiar las lecturas de Jim– señaló hacia los paneles de soporte vital que presidían la cabecera de la cama médica–. Puede que yo no haya hecho medicina, pero tengo los conocimientos necesarios para saber que mi hermano está saliendo de las puertas de la mismísima muerte.

Bones no retiró la mirada.

–Si ya lo sabes, no me hagas repetírtelo– tomó aire–. Cuando llegue tu madre hablaré con ambos, y os explicaré todo.

El rubio hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–En cierto modo… no sé si quiero saber lo que pasó. Sólo quiero que me digas que podré volver a meterme con mi hermano pequeño, o que está mejorando o… o siquiera que puedo coger su mano sin poner en peligro su vida.

Volviendo momentáneamente a las lecturas de Jim, Bones posó su mano sobre el hombro de Samuel.

–Si todo continúa como hasta ahora, en veinticuatro o treinta y seis horas podremos trasladar a Jim al hospital de la flota. Una vez en él, y aunque tendrá restringidas la mayor parte de las visitas, podrás sentarte a su lado y tomar su mano.

Sin alzar la cabeza, Samuel asintió.

 _6 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

Christine había pasado las últimas dieciséis horas en un extenuante turno, pero lo último que deseaba era quejarse ya que cada hora de trabajo la había destinado a tratar de salvar al hombre que había muerto por mantenerla a ella y al resto de la tripulación de la Enterprise con vida. El doctor Leonard había dormitado unas horas en la sala de descanso que el EFIT les había habilitado antes de retomar su trabajo una vez más. Tras informarle de que él se encargaría de velar por Jim, la mandó a descansar, por lo que ahora subía hasta la sexta planta del edificio de residencial para los miembros médicos de la flota. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al abrirse el ascensor en su planta, y caminar hasta el pasillo en dónde se encontraba su vivienda, se encontró a la tripulación alfa esperándola.

–Nyota, chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

–Al salir de nuestro turno pensamos en preguntar a Leonard por Jim. Pero Spock me sugirió que tal vez era mejor que hablásemos contigo para evitar restar tiempo a Leonard del cuidado de Jim.

Los labios de la enfermera se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Por supuesto– abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar.

Se acomodaron en la sala de estar de Christine que les sirvió unas bebidas para acompañar los sándwiches que Scotty había traído.

–¿Cómo ista il kepitain?– preguntó Chekov en cuanto todos tuvieron sus cenas frente a ellos.

–Leonard se mostraba menos ceñudo que de costumbre, así que el capitán está mejorando según sus expectativas. Yo misma he estado vigilando sus signos y en las últimas ocho horas ha recuperado un dos por ciento de capacidad pulmonar, y su corazón parece bastante más fuerte. El comandante Spock ya se ha puesto en comunicación con los almirantes del EFIT para que Leonard pueda solicitar el traslado del capitán a un hospital bajo el pleno control de la flota.

–¿Y eso? ¿No se supone que está siendo bien atendido en el EFIT?– preguntó Sulu.

–Sí, sus instalaciones son impresionantes– contestó Christine– pero la flota no quiere tener por más tiempo alejado a Jim. Hasta ahora el EFIT ha logrado mantener tranquilos a Komack y los demás alegando problemas de seguridad, pero la flota ya se ha puesto en contacto con Giotto para asegurar el hospital de la academia y trasladar allí a Jim.

–Vamos, qui la flota quiere tinir sirca al kepitain para qui todo il mundo vea qui protegen a su héroe– dijo con enojo Chekov.

–Algo así– Christine resopló y dio un trago a su cerveza–. La noticia de que Marcus puso su ambición sobre los intereses de la federación ya ha llegado a los periódicos digitales, pero también que nuestro capitán se opuso a él y evitó que las acciones del almirante nos llevasen a una guerra contra los klingon. En unas horas todo el universo conocido sabrá que el capitán ha salvado por segunda vez la Tierra.

–Entonces la flota quiere distraer la atención de la prensa de la traición de Marcus a la lucha de Jim por su propia vida– concluyó Uhura antes de soltar una carcajada irónica–. Valiente panda de buitres.

–Si ya me habían revuelto el estómago con sus interrogatorios, con esto se coronan– murmuró Scotty–. Me llegaron a preguntar si creía que el capitán había tenido la culpa de que la Venganza se precipitase sobre la ciudad.

–A mi también– reconoció Sulu–. Y que sí creía que Marcus había tenido razón en sus acciones… me dieron ganas de darles un puñetazo. Si ellos hubieran visto a Jim suplicarle a Marcus por nuestras vidas…

–Seguramente lo habrán visto– dijo Uhura–. Se supone que nuestras cámaras de seguridad, salvo las que perdidos en las cubiertas dañadas y la que Scotty manipuló en el núcleo y en los pasillos hacia la enfermería, estaban intactas. Nos habrán preguntado a todos las mismas tonterías para cerciorarse de cada detalle que se les hubiera podido escapar a ellos en los visionados.

–Pues no sé que creen posible haber obviado– apostilló Sulu.

–¿Y la nave?– preguntó de pronto Christine mirando hacia el ingeniero jefe–. ¿Cómo está?

–Gracias al esfuerzo de muchos– Scotty alzó su cerveza hacia Chekov– en veinte días podíamos tenerla en una ruta hacia la estación espacial. Luego, allí, las reparaciones podrían demorarse de siete a nueve meses.

–¿Y la Venganza?

–Van a desmantelarla– respondió ahora Nyota–. La federación está sacando de ella todo lo que consideran de valor antes de proceder a desguazarla para sacarla de la ciudad de forma segura.

–Is un tirrible ricordatorio di lo acontecido virla entre los idifisisios di la siudad.

Los cinco tripulantes se sumieron en el silencio, recordando cada uno de ellos los fantasmas de la última lucha. Fue Uhura quien rompió el silencio.

–Si hemos aguantado un año y medio a bordo de la Enterprise ha sido porque hemos permanecido juntos. Seguimos estándolo así: saldremos de esta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 _7 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

La hermeticidad que rodeaba al EFIT hizo posible que, salvo los almirantes y la tripulación alfa de la Enterprise, nadie más supiese de la ubicación de Jim. El hecho propició que el traslado del joven pillase por sorpresa a los medios de comunicación que, cuando fueron informados del ingreso del capitán del buque insignia en el hospital de la academia de San Francisco, no tuvieron oportunidad alguna para informar en directo.

De hecho iba a ser casi imposible que ninguno de los más de cien periodistas, ahora de guardia en las puertas del hospital, pudiese acceder a alguna información más allá de la que dispondrían a través de los parcos informes médicos que el propio Leonard iba a ir entregándoles ya que el hospital había sido blindado. El oficial médico de la Enterprise había tenido que claudicar ante la petición de los almirantes que veían primordial "mantener la calma entre los ciudadanos preocupados por el capitán"; en cierto modo Leonard comprendía aquel interés de sus superiores pues, en cuanto Jim fue llevado al hospital de la academia un par de miles de personas se habían acercado hasta el edificio para dejar mensajes de ánimo y recuperación, así como agradecimientos al capitán que ahora decoraban las paredes del hospital, junto a lo que parecían ríos de flores y velas.

–Es increíble. Y eso que sólo llevamos aquí una hora y veinte– musitó M'Benga– observando a través de los cristales polarizados del pasillo de la séptima planta el ir y venir de la gente a las puertas del hospital.

–Según he oído está llegando gente de todas partes– añadió Christine parándose frente a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias de la flota y enseñándoles su pase–. Los próximos días pueden ser una locura.

El médico asintió, enseñando también su pase, y acompañó a la enfermera a la siguiente puerta, que se abrió tras un reconocimiento de sus huellas dactilares.

La habitación a la que habían accedido era la que el capitán James Kirk ocuparía durante el resto de su recuperación en el hospital. Se trataba de una gran estancia, con cristaleras en dos de sus cuatro paredes. La cama de Jim estaba custodiada por los mismos paneles que le habían acompañado en el EFIT, pero había un par menos de cables saliendo de debajo de las mantas.

Christine se situó junto a los paneles, y comenzó a actualizar los datos de su padd mientras M'Benga llegaba hasta su compañero.

–¿Alguna novedad?

–Sí, y no me gusta– Leonard agitó su padd–. Ha comenzado a experimentar fiebre.

–Era previsible– dijo M'Benga leyendo el nuevo informe.

–Sí, pero no tan pronto, confiaba en poder aumentar sus reservas de líquidos uno o dos días más. Ahora, con la fiebre, sus debilitados músculos van a hacerse cargo de los procesos metabólicos.

–¿No podemos intervenir de forma externa?– inquirió Christine frunciendo el ceño.

–Tenemos dos áreas abdominales muy dañadas tras el primer tratamiento de regeneración post radiación, estoy dándole antibióticos de amplio espectro y medicamentos con altos efectos secundarios, así que no quiero arriesgarme, aún más, a colapsar sus riñones.

M'Benga tecleó en su padd y buscó más información.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer con las vértebras? De hecho, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el resto de huesos rotos?

–La osteogeneración queda descartada hasta que no tengamos la seguridad de que sus células están limpias de radiación, y para ello necesitaremos de dos días más. Si nada sale mal, claro…– Leonard resopló–. Santo Dios– se apoyó en la barandilla de seguridad de la cama y miró a Jim–. Que desastre.

–Piensa en cuanto hemos avanzado en apenas cuatro días. La mejora ha sido tan grande que incluso hemos podido retirar el campo estéril– le dijo Christine.

–Lo que me recuerda que aún tengo una cosa pendiente– masculló Bones–. ¿Os importa dejarme unos minutos a solas?

Médico y enfermera asintieron y abandonaron la habitación. Leonard recalibró un par de paneles y abandonó también el cuarto para ir a la sala de espera personal, destinada a las pocas visitas que Jim podría tener y en donde Sam estaba esperando. Con un gesto de cabeza, Leonard le indicó que le siguiera, juntos rehicieron el camino de vuelta hasta la habitación de Jim.

Al ver las dudas en el rostro de Sam, Leonard habló.

–Los filtros de aire que guardan las áreas previas a la habitación son suficientes para asegurar el sistema de Jim. Adelante Sam, puedes coger su mano.

El mayor de los Kirk asintió tragando saliva. Lentamente, Samuel se acercó a la cama de Jim. Extendiendo sus dedos y rozó tentativamente la mano de su hermano. El tacto de la fría piel de Jim le hizo temblar antes de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

–Estoy aquí Jim– susurró Sam comenzando a llorar–. Estoy aquí.

Discretamente Leonard abandonó la habitación, dejando a Samuel para que pudiera aliviar su dolor a través de amargas lágrimas.

 _8 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

Todo el muelle número cuatro había sido cerrado al público. Detrás de las barreras instaladas por la policía de San Francisco una nube de periodistas se apelotonaba para tratar de conseguir una de las instantáneas más buscadas. Pero fue en vano ya que el transbordador que acababa de aterrizar lo había hecho situándose en paralelo a los periodistas, permitiendo así que los pasajeros desembarcasen sin ser vistos. Aunque en verdad sólo una persona desembarcó, una alta mujer, de largos cabellos rubios ahora recogidos en un moño, y que lucía las ropas de comandancia de la flota estelar.

Descendiendo los escalones del transporte, la mujer llegó hasta una silenciosa escolta compuesta por Spock, Scotty, Uhura, M'Benga, y el mismísimo almirante Komack que fue el primero en acercarse.

–Winona, lo lamento profusamente.

Los acerados ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los del almirante.

–Más adelante me preocupare de tus sentimientos James, ahora permíteme que vaya a reunirme con mis hijos.

El hombre frunció los labios pero no replicó y acompañó a la mujer a un coche que ya les esperaba y al que todos subieron en silencio.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, Winona miró a Spock.

–¿Tan grave está mi hijo que Leonard no se ha separado de él?

Pensando en como suavizar la situación, Spock se dio cuenta de que ante Winona nada iba a servir, así que fue sincero.

–Sí comandante.

La mujer tragó saliva y miró hacia la ventanilla.

–He leído que salvó a la Enterprise de caer sobre la ciudad.

–Así fue. El capitán, arriesgando su vida, entró en el núcleo warp y lo alineó a tiempo. Nos salvó a todos, y a cientos de miles de personas de San Francisco.

A través del reflejo del cristal, Spock vio como los ojos azules de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas y, aunque sus palabras fueron a penas un susurro, le golpearon con una intensidad abrumadora.

– _Un acto de amor._

Nadie tuvo el valor de volver a hablar hasta que llegaron al centro médico al que accedieron por uno de los parkings inferiores para evitar a la prensa. Tomaron un ascensor y fueron a la séptima planta, en la sala de espera ya estaba Leonard. En cuanto la mujer vio su gesto serio tembló.

–Leonard…

El médico no la dejó continuar, y la tomó por los brazos.

–Tengo mucho que hablar contigo Winona, pero ahora lo más importante es que veas a Jim. Sam está con él.

Asintiendo, la mujer avanzó junto al médico y entró en la habitación de Jim.

Al escucharles entrar Sam se incorporó y fue hasta su madre a la que abrazó. Pero Winona no podía apartar la mirada de la cama de Jim. Al separarse, Winona palmeó con cariño su mejilla antes de acercarse hasta los pies de la cama.

Tras contemplar al menor de su hijo, Winona miró a Leonard con desesperación.

–¿Qué le ha pasado?

El médico no podía decirle la verdad estando allí pero tampoco podía mentirle. Por ello Leonard se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Llegando hasta el cabecero de la cama, Winona escrutó con detenimiento el estado de su hijo hasta que llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido. La mujer trató de recomponerse, pero fue incapaz de evitar el llanto. Tomó la mano de su hijo evitando los cables que salían de sus venas, y la besó.

–He tardado demasiado, pero ya estoy aquí Jimmy– con su mano libre acarició los ahora lacios cabellos rubios de su hijo–. No te puedes rendir cariño, tienes que ser fuerte y luchar para abrir los párpados y dejarme ver tus preciosos ojos– frotó la mano del joven contra su mejilla y sollozó–. Ya sabes que lo que más me gusta es veros despertar a ti y a Sam.

Por un instante, Leonard esperó que la voz de Winona fuese suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos, pero nada cambió en los monitores. Los segundos pasaron y Winona se dio por vencida, rompiendo a llorar y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, aún con la mano de Jim entre las suyas. Sam se arrodilló junto a su madre y la abrazó aún a sabiendas de que el gesto a penas alcanzaba a reconfortar el dolor que ahora sentía su progenitora.

 _12 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

Estirando los brazos hacia el techo, Leonard hizo que los huesos de sus espalda se recolocasen con varios "pops". A pesar del estridente sonido, el alivio no llegó a los agarrotados músculos del médico que, resoplando, se apoyó en la pared.  
Se encontraba en una de las salas de descanso del personal médico; como el acceso a la planta estaba restringido, en aquel momento las únicas personas que podían aparecer allí eran B'Menga y Christine. Técnicamente su turno había terminado hacia cuarenta minutos pero "técnicamente", una vez más, a él le daba igual. Los primeros días tras el traslado de Jim había seguido los consejos de todos y había tratado de descansar en su apartamento las pocas horas que él mismo se permitía estar lejos del hospital; pero al quinto día se dio por vencido y comenzó a dormir en su despacho, situado en el piso inferior de la planta que Jim ocupaba. Aún acostándose en el estrecho sofá había descubierto que podía dormir mucho mejor cuanto más cerca se encontraba de su mejor amigo, aunque apenas lograba descansar cuatro horas antes de despertarse con un opresivo sentimiento de desasosiego que sólo desaparecía cuando veía en su padd todas las líneas de Jim estables. De hecho, el no ver ninguna variación en aquellas líneas comenzaba a inquietarle.

Se dejó caer por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Jim había recibido el último tratamiento para la radiación dos días atrás, pero la fiebre aún le acompañaba, y eso impedía que pudieran empezar con la osteoregeneración profunda, y sólo habían logrado unir de forma provisional sus huesos. Al médico le preocupaba especialmente la espalda de Jim, así como su cadera, las zonas que habían salido más mal paradas.

Trataba de decidir cual era la vía de acción más adecuada para hacer frente a los daños que aún persistían en el cuerpo de Jim cuando su intercomunicador sonó.

–Doctor McCoy, le esperan en su despacho.

Ante la posibilidad de tener que encarar a un nuevo emisario de los almirantes, Leonard gruñó y apagó el comunicador. Desde que Jim había sido ingresado en el hospital de la flota los almirantes no habían cesado en su empeño por saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del estado de Jim.

A regañadientes se puso en pie y fue hasta la planta inferior, saludando a varios de sus compañeros médicos con pesadas inclinaciones de cabeza. Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró. Pero no le dio tiempo a ver quien estaba dentro pues algo le golpeó las piernas.

–¡Papá!

Agachándose, Leonard rodeó el cuerpo de su hija y la alzó en cuello, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos castaños.

–Jojo…– fue incapaz de decir nada más, y simplemente disfrutó de la calidez de su pequeña.

–Te he echado mucho de menos– musitó la niña.

–Y yo a ti, cariño.

–¿Quedará algún abrazo para tu madre?

Volviéndose hacia la tercera voz, Leonard descubrió a su madre, que les contemplaba con una sonrisa.

–¿Mamá?– el hombre dejó a Joanna en el suelo y recibió el abrazo de la mujer, que le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

–Veo tanto en tus ojos, hijo, que tengo miedo a preguntarte por cuanto has pasado– Leonard iba a hablar pero su madre negó con la cabeza–. Ya tendremos tiempo para ello– tanteó su costado y movió sus brazos inspeccionándole– y para darte un par de buenas comidas. Dios Leo, pareces famélico.

–Mamá, estás exagerando.

–Y tienes que afeitarte– añadió Joanna alzando sus brazos para que su padre volviese a cogerla.

–¿Tú crees?

–Sí– la niña le tocó las mejillas–. Pinchas.

–Entonces sí, tendré que afeitarme– Leoanrd sonrió y volvió su atención a su madre–. ¿Cuándo habéis venido? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

–Llegamos hace una hora, y hemos venido porque obviamente queríamos comprobar, con nuestros propios ojos, que estabas bien.

–¿Jocylen estaba de acuerdo?

–Mamá dijo que podíamos venir en cuanto la yaya lo tuviese todo listo, y eso hemos hecho– respondió Joanna antes de que su abuela lo hiciera por ella–. Tenemos una habitación cerca de dónde vives.

–Pues tendremos que ir a cancelarla– dijo Leonard que rió ante la cara de susto que puso su hija–. No voy a dejar que durmáis en un hotel cuando podéis hacerlo en casa.

–Pensaba que no podías llevar a gente a tu habitación, eso me dijiste– dijo Eleanora recordando las palabras que su hijo le había dicho al ingresar en la flota.

–Sí mamá, pero por aquel entonces yo era un cadete, no director médico– ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre siguió hablando–. Cuando fuimos nombrados tripulación oficial de la Enterprise todos pasamos a obtener nuestros propios apartamentos dentro de la flota. Yo tengo uno, no muy grande, pero suficiente para los tres. A no ser que queráis dormir en el hotel.

–¡No!– se apresuró a decir Joanna aferrándose a su cuello.

Leonard rió palmeándole la espalda.

–Está bien, está bien. Entonces, si me dejáis cambiarme de ropa iremos a casa para acomodar vuestro equipaje.

Minutos después los tres dejaban el hospital para adentrarse en el piso del médico en dónde Joanna no tardó en pedirse una de las dos habitaciones libres, dejando en ellas su bolsa de ropa. Esa noche Eleanora cocinó a la viaja usanza y Leonard disfrutó de la primera comida decente en los últimos doce días. Tras la cena Joanna fueron hasta el salón; Joanna no tardó en quedarse dormida en el regazo de su padre mientras este conversaba con su abuela.

–El estofado estaba riquísimo, mamá.

–Me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora pareces tener mejor cara que cuando llegamos– el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero se mantuvo en silencio–. ¿Qué sucede Leo?

–Estoy preocupado por la salud de Jim.

–Mientes– el médico iba a replicarle, pero Eleanora alzó una mano y le silenció–. Ni se te ocurra replicarme Leonard, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas y puedo ver la angustia en tus ojos.

–Yo… no puedo decirte que sucedió, es algo clasificado.

–Pues intenta hacer que me haga una idea sin mencionar nada que no puedas.

–Sabes que llegué a la academia tras mi divorcio, sin la custodia de Joanna, sin ganas de nada. Me apunté para alejarme de todo cuanto me había hecho daño, de todo cuanto me había sido despojado; y así me subí al transbordador…– retiró varios cabellos del rostro de su hija–. Estaba hundido, desesperado, y solo. Y entonces apareció Jim, y aunque gruñendo le amenacé con vomitarle encima, no se alejó. Desde ese momento permaneció a mi lado, como compañero de habitación, de clases. Cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme por todo lo que Jocelyn me hacía ahí estaba él. Cuando necesitaba ayuda con las pruebas de combate ahí estaba él. Incluso se enteró de cuando era mi cumpleaños y trabajó durante un mes, a escondidas de mi, para regalarme el mejor tricorder que había. Jim me dio todo cuanto tenía sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

Pronto descubrí que, en cierto modo, era como un niño: aún cuando daba todo por mi, él parecía incapaz de comer de forma regular, de mantenerse alejado de problemas; era como tener un segundo niño del que cuidar.

Leonard, acarició la melena de Joanna

–Mírala, es tan preciosa, tan perfecta, que no me imagino su fin. Ningún padre debería ver como un hijo muere.

Eleanora se sentó en el borde del sillón y alargó la mano para tocar el brazo de su hijo.

–¿Estás insinuando que…?– Leonard asintió–. ¡Oh hijo! ¡cuanto, cuanto lo siento!

–Hice todo cuanto estuvo en mi mano, mamá. Yo simplemente…– las lágrimas comenzaron a verterse desde los ojos del médico–. No podía perderlo, no podía ver…

Las palabras se negaron a salir de la boca del médico. Su madre se levantó y se inclinó sobre él para besar su frente.

–Oh Leonard, cuanto has tenido que hacer por los demás: primero tomando la dura decisión de ayudar a tu padre, ahora salvando a Jim. En este caso no sé que has tenido que hacer pero no conozco a nadie más valiente y bueno que tú.

–Gracias– dijo el hombre con voz estrangulada.

–Ahora id a descansar– señaló hacia la niña–. Estoy segura que preferirá dormir a tu lado, os hará bien a los dos.

Poniéndose en pie, Leonard se despidió de su madre, acostó a su hija en su cama, se tumbó a su lado, la abrazó y se durmió en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, por lo que no sintió como su madre extendía una manta sobre él y su pequeña.

 _14 días desde la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco_

" _Un niño"_

" _Te quiero"_

" _Tu padre fue capitán de una nave estelar doce minutos…"_

" _Te quiero"_

"… _salvó ochocientas vidas. Te reto a que seas mejor"_

Leonard contuvo el aliento al ver como los párpados del joven capitán temblaban justo antes de alzarse. Los iris azules de su mejor amigo lucharon por enfocar lo que veía a su alrededor y, con una sonrisa, soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones: Jim había despertado.

 **Nota:** Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Me alegra un montón que os esté gustando, y cada palabra que decís la tengo en consideración. Quería aclarar que cuando Winona dice "Un acto de amor", hago referencia a la canción "labor of love", de la primera película de la nueva generación en la que George Kirk se sacrifica en un acto de amor por su familia; ella recuerda lo que su marido hizo y no puede evitar temer que Jim vaya a seguir el mismo camino al ser tan parecido a su padre. En el próximo capítulo ya comenzará la recuperación de Jim.

Además, deciros que no he abandonado el resto de fics, ni mucho menos! Pero sí que he dado prioridad a este en su inicio, pero el resto serán actualizados poco a poco.

Un gran abrazo, y gracias por vuestros comentarios :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 _1 hora desde el despertar de Jim_

Con paso inusualmente apurado, Spock entró en el despacho de Uhura y confirmó con un simple golpe de vista que estaban todas las personas que había mandado mandar: Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Giotto, la propia Uhura, y la profesora Marcus.

–Me alegra ver que todos han acudido a mi llamado a pesar de que este halla sido tan precipitado y en el despacho de la teniente, mas las noticias son apremiantes y este uno de los pocos lugares que consideramos seguros. Pero no quiero demorarme en mis explicaciones así que les diré que el capitán ha despertado.

Varios segundos de silencio fueron precedidos de una algarabía que logró curvar los labios de Spock en una disimulada sonrisa.

–Intuía que la noticia les haría especial ilusión a todos– prosiguió Spock logrando acallar las voces–. En pocas horas la prensa se enterará y nuestra labor será aún más ardua: querrán a toda costa llegar hasta el capitán o hasta el personal que le trata.

–Yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con la seguridad del hospital para reforzar su blindaje– dijo Giotto cuadrándose ante Spock.

–Le agradecería que lo hiciera de inmediato.

–Por supuesto comandante.

Sin más dilaciones el hombre dejó el despacho.

–¿Podremos ver al capitán?– preguntó Sulu.

–Aún es muy pronto para eso. El doctor McCoy está informando en estos momentos a la madre y el hermano del capitán ya que no se encontraban en la habitación en el momento en el que este recuperó la consciencia. Ellos serán los únicos, junto conmigo, que puedan acceder al estado del capitán por razones de seguridad. No obstante el doctor McCoy no es reacio a iniciar una ronda de visitas cuando el capitán comience a recuperarse.

–Intionces espiro quí si recupere pronto para podir virle– dijo Chekov con gran alegría.

–Todos tenemos labores asignadas y será mejor que sigamos cumpliéndolas– dijo Spock–. Pueden regresar a sus tareas. Les informaré de cualquier novedad relevante relacionada con el estado del capitán.

La tripulación abandonó el despacho pero Spock vio como Marcus se demoraba hasta quedar la última.  
–Comandante, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

–Por supuesto doctora. Teniente Uhura, ¿le importaría que hiciese uso de su despacho unos minutos?

–Claro que no comandante. Le veré más tarde.

Cuando la teniente de comunicaciones cerró al puerta, Spock hizo una seña a la rubia para que tomase asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Uhura mientras él se sentaba tras la mesa con un elegante movimiento.

–Verá comandante, aprecio el que me haya llamado a esta reunión y soy la primera que se alegra de que el capitán empiece a recuperarse pero no sé si mi presencia aquí es adecuada.

–Explíquese.

–Mi padre fue el que nos llevó a esta situación: a la fuga de Khan, a la caída de la Venganza sobre San Francisco, a que el capitán esté en el hospital.

–Por sus palabras creo deducir que usted piensa que hay una relación entre los acontecimientos ocasionados por su padre y usted.

–Sí señor. Muchos no verán con buenos ojos que yo siga siendo parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise, mucho menos que haya estado hoy aquí.

–Pues me temo que entre esos "muchos" a los que usted hace referencia no está el capitán– Carol le miró extrañada y Spock prosiguió hablando–. Durante todos los meses que he servido en la Enterprise he juzgado mal al capitán en un ochenta y siete por ciento de las ocasiones, pero créame: todos mis errores han hecho que ahora comprenda muy bien a mi capitán. Puede que el capitán no se haya pronunciado aún acerca de usted pero estoy seguro, a un noventa y nueve coma siete por ciento, de que no la juzga a usted por los crímenes de su padre y que quiere que siga formando parte de la tripulación.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?– pregunto Carol con voz temblorosa.

–Por que él la invitó a que entrase a su hogar y conociese a su familia.

–¿Cuando?– preguntó la mujer sintiéndose realmente confundida

–El mismo día que la invitó a subir a la Enterprise.

 _9 horas desde el despertar de Jim_

Tal y como Spock había vaticinado, cinco horas después de que Jim abriese los ojos la noticia de su despertar se filtró a la prensa y el hospital aprovechó para sacar un escueto comunicado firmado por Leonard en el que se ratificaba la leve mejoría en el estado del capitán pero se seguía manteniendo su condición como crítica. Sin embargo la cautela del médico no evitó que la noticia se celebrase con júbilo por las casi trescientas personas que hacían guardia permanentemente a las puertas del hospital junto con un centenar de tripulantes de la Enterprise que se turnaban para permanecer cerca de su oficial al mando.

–Oficialmente nuestra misión termina aquí– Spock miró a los ojos negros de su interlocutor, un tellarita vestido con las ropas del EFIT, y que le tendía un padd–. Dentro encontrará todos los pasos que hemos dado para limpiar cualquier rastro de información sobre la batalla de la Enterprise y la Venganza. Nos hemos encargado de revisar que las memorias de la Enterprise estuviesen todas modificadas correctamente, las cámaras de video alteradas sin que pueda notarse dónde y cuando han sido modificadas; hemos retirado cámaras con metraje que era imposible modificar y hemos creado para cada una de ellas una avería verificable si alguien quisiera saber por que no se han recopilado las imágenes. Además logramos evitar que se propagase su pequeña carrera en pos de Khan y, por supuesto, nos hemos deshecho de cualquier prueba que relacionase la sangre de Khan con algún tipo de beneficio para la salud.

Tiene ocho minutos para leer el contenido de los informes.

Sin perder un segundo, Spock comenzó la lectura hasta que devolvió el padd pasados siete minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos.

–Espero que haya memorizado todo lo que ha leído.

–Así lo he hecho.

–Bien.

Cuando el tellarita recibió de vuelta el padd lo dejó sobre el suelo, sacó un phaser de pequeño tamaño de su cinturón, y apuntó disparó. El padd fue reducido a cenizas.

–Entonces, comandante, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Que tenga un buen día.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Spock se despidió de su homónimo en el EFIT y salió del edificio destinado a la rama más secreta de la flota estelar sintiendo una gran gratitud hacia aquellos que habían hecho posible que su capitán estuviese de nuevo de vuelta, pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo un gran alivio al poder prescindir de una gente tan poderosa y peligrosa como eran todos cuantos trabajaban allí.

 _21 horas desde el despertar de Jim_

Un suave pitido en su padd hizo que Leonard dejase su despacho y subiese hasta la habitación de su único paciente ya que este iba a despertar. Llegó al lado de Jim justo cuando este empezaba a alzar sus párpados por segunda vez desde el ataque de Khan.

El irónico comentario que el médico tenía preparado sobre el tardío despertar de su amigo tuvo que esperar pues Leonard se dio cuenta de que Jim tenía dificultades para enfocar la mirada.

–Buenos días Jimbo, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Dispuesto para correr una marathon? ¿o con media nos conformamos?– se acercó a los paneles que monitorizaban los signos vitales de Jim, a pesar de que ya había analizado los datos a través de su padd, y modificó dos de las medicaciones–. Hoy hace un bonito día, tal vez no estaría mal ir de verdad a correr una marathon.

–Hoy preferiría ser parte del público– Jim había hablado con un hilo de voz.

–¿Tú renegando de hacer una locura? El mundo se acaba– Leonard le acercó un vaso de plástico con lo que parecía ser agua y lo acercó a sus labios–. Sé que te encuentras sediento y te duele la garganta, pero sólo puedo darte unos sorbos.

Asintiendo, Jim disfrutó del fresco líquido.

–Gracias. ¿La tripulación? ¿La nave?

–Todo está en orden Jim– Leonard sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía poner en conocimiento de Jim los sucesos que habían acontecido tras su visita al núcleo warp. No hasta que no estuviese lo suficientemente recuperado.

El joven capitán parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su médico.

–¿Por qué no siento mi cuerpo?

–Estás bajo una medicación que no es que sea fuerte: es extremadamente fuerte. Vas a estar "lejos" unos cuantos días más.

Jim trató de procesar la información pero su cerebro iba a otra velocidad, una demasiado lenta a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

–Estoy cansado.

–No es de extrañar, has estado dos semanas muy enfermo– viendo como Jim fruncía levemente el ceño, Bones supo que su amigo estaba tratando de recordar lo acontecido, por lo que intervino en su curso de pensamientos–. ¿Puedes aguantar un par de minutos despierto? Hay alguien que, si no te ve ahora, me arrancará la piel con sus propias manos.

El médico recogió un leve asentimiento por parte del rubio y salió de la habitación para regresar segundos después seguido por un nuevo acompañante.

Jim podía estar sedado, incluso privado de gran parte de sus sentidos y agotado hasta límites que nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar pero nunca podría errar al ver la silueta que sobre el se cernió.

–Mamá

–Jimmy– las lágrimas caían desde los ojos azules de Winona sin control mientras se abrazaba a su hijo, rozándolo apenas por temor a hacerle daño–. Mi sol, mi pequeña estrella.

El cabello rubio, su perfume, su candor… la presencia de su madre hizo que Jim se sintiese a salvo y, de nuevo, volviese a quedarse dormido.

–Leonard– gimió Winona al ver los párpados de su hijo cerrarse.

–No te preocupes, es normal. Su cuerpo no podrá soportar más que breves periodos de consciencia durante las próximas veinticuatro horas– invitó a la mujer a regresar a la sala de espera privada y el la siguió–. A partir de ahí habrá que ir modificándole la medicación en función de su mejora y el rango de tolerancia de dolor que pueda soportar.

–¿Dolor?– repitió Winona tras escuchar al médico y sentándose en el sofá–. ¿A qué te refieres?

–Ahora que Jim ha despertado empieza la fase más difícil de su recuperación– Leonard vio como la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo se abría. El mayor de los hermanos Kirk apareció–. Toma asiento Sam.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–Nada malo– le aseguró Leonard esperando a que se sentase junto a Winona–. De hecho Jim ha vuelto a despertar por unos minutos y ha podido reconocer a tu madre. Pero aprovechando que estáis los dos creo que deberíamos mantener una conversación que he pospuesto hasta ahora– Tomando aire, el médico volvió a hablar–. Lo que le explicaba a Winona era que el cuerpo de Jim va a tener que pasar por unos procesos bastante complejos ya que, literalmente, tuve que reiniciar su cuerpo.

–¿Reiniciar? ¿En qué sentido?– preguntó Sam.

–En el único que hay.

La respuesta del médico dejó confusa a Winona, pero la mente de Sam asoció las ideas con una rapidez que sorprendió a Leonard.

–¿El corazón de Jim se detuvo?– Leonard asintió–. ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo?

–Cuatro días, diez horas y veintitrés minutos.

La expresión de Winona y Sam fue tan brutal que Leonard se mantuvo en silencio permitiendo que ambos asimilasen el significado de lo que acababa de decir. Un largo minuto pasó antes de que la voz temblorosa de Winona se escuchase en la salita.

–Jimmy… ¿mi Jimmy murió?

–Lo que os voy a contar es lo que realmente sucedió en la Enterprise cuando esta se precipitó sobre la órbita terrestre y no lo que hemos declarado ante la flota. Todos los que sabemos la verdad estamos bajo juramento del comandante Spock, pero él está de acuerdo en que conozcáis lo que pasó.

Tratando de ser conciso, el médico les relató como Jim entró en el núcleo warp, cómo lo alineó, y cómo dio su vida por salvar a su tripulación de una muerte segura. Al terminar su relato tanto Sam como Winona lloraban, pero mientras el hombre lo hacía de forma desconsolada, las lágrimas de la mujer caían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al mayor de sus hijos.

–Que funesto destino le ha tocado vivir a mi familia. Primero George, Luego Sam y Jim con Frank, Jim en Tarso, Jim en el núcleo warp …

–Pero Jim no ha muerto– dijo Leonard.

–Sí, sí ha muerto, pero tú le has hecho regresar– la mujer le miró con ojos brillantes– y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida, Leonard.

–No Winona, no debes agradecérmelo. Quiero a Jim por ser mi compañero de aventuras, mi amigo en las risas, mi hermano en las penas, mi capitán en la batalla. Dices que el destino de Jim es funesto yo mismo he visto cómo los desastres parecen perseguirle– inclinándose hacia delante, el médico tomó la mano de Winona– Pero si de algo vale mi palabra, te prometo Winona que mientras yo viva no permitiré que la muerte se lleve a Jim antes de tiempo.

–Vale, y mucho– le aseguró la mujer.

–¿Podrá Jim recuperarse por completo?– preguntó Sam.

–Sí, pero no será fácil. No sólo debemos sanar las lesiones causadas en el núcleo warp por la caída y la radiación, además debemos darle a su sistema inmunitario un empujón para que comience a funcionar.

–¿Cómo?

–Principalmente con regeneración medular.

Winona se cubrió la boca con la mano.

–No…

–No hay otra manera– Leonard parecía tan compungido como ella–. Si la hubiera la habría contemplado. Pero Jim necesita su sistema inmune funcionando cuanto antes y sólo podemos conseguirlo con esto.

–Pero es tan… terrible.

–No voy a negarlo, la regeneración medular es uno de los tratamientos más invasivos de la medicina actual pero, al mismo tiempo, es el más eficaz. Con el Jim tiene más del noventa y seis por ciento de posibilidades de recuperarse completamente.

–¿Cuanto tiempo va a durar?– inquirió Sam.

–La regeneración necesita cómo mínimo de cinco sesiones, en días alternos, y como máximo veinte. En cuanto esta parte del tratamiento concluya Jim no debería tardar más de un par de días en iniciar su terapia física, que realizaremos en dos partes: la primera será llevada aquí y se prolongará hasta que pueda respirar, comer, y caminar por si mismo, la segunda la podrá realizar desde casa y tendrá como objetivo volver a recuperar su peso y músculo y la movilidad completa de las articulaciones. Esta parte será lenta y puede que le lleve meses.

–Mientras se recupere el tiempo da igual, lo importante es que lo consiga– dijo Sam con rotundidad.

 _27 horas desde el despertar de Jim_

La tercera vez que Jim despertó no fue tan agradable como las anteriores. Jim alzó los párpados bruscamente, empapado en sudor y sin saber dónde estaba.

–Tranquilo Jim, todo está bien.

El rubio reconoció la voz de su amigo Bones, pero no supo encontrarlo entre la maraña de siluetas que se cernían sobre él. Un paño deliciosamente húmedo se colocó sobre sus ojos.

–Has desarrollado una fiebre causada por el desgaste de un tratamiento de osteregeneración que le hemos dado a tus huesos– dijo Leonard situándose a la izquierda de Jim–. No es preocupante pero te hará sentir confuso unas horas.

–¿Más?

El intento de humor de Jim hizo sonreír al médico que, con un gesto de cabeza despidió a las dos enfermeras que le habían ayudado a cambiar las medicaciones de Jim y a recoger las nuevas muestras de sangre para su análisis.

–Sí, más.

–¿La tripulación?

–Todos a salvo Jim– contestó el médico omitiendo a su amigo que era la segunda vez que le respondía a la pregunta. Jim alzó su mano y Leonard la tomó con rapidez, su amigo la apretó con escasa fuerza–. Estoy aquí Jim.

–Está mal.

–¿El qué?

–Todo– Leonard se mordió el labio inferior–. Siento cómo si estuviese ardiendo por dentro.

–Es la fiebre Jim, vas a estar bien.

El capitán tomó una bocanada de aire y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca.

–¿Es por al sangre de Khan?

Leonard se sorprendió de que Jim pudiera recordar que había hablado con él acerca de la transfusión y bromeado con respecto a sus instintos homicidas.

–Sí, tu cuerpo ha aceptado la transfusión, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por tratar.

–Entonces, ¿llevo parte de Khan conmigo?

–No, llevas un suero sintetizado a partir de su sangre, pero anda en el suero es de Khan. Yo mismo lo cree y puedo asegurártelo– aún sin ver los ojos de su amigo, Leonard sabía lo que este estaba pensando. Retiró el paño y esperó a que el rubio le mirase–. Una parte de ti está culpándose por llevar algo que Khan nos ha dado. Esa parte de ti ve al Khan que arrasó la sede de la flota, los archivos de Londres… pero Jim, Khan es el mismo hombre que luchó sin cuartel por salvar a su tripulación, que se arriesgó exponiéndose en la primera línea de la batalla por defender a los suyos– tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Jim con sus manos–. Y ese Khan no difiere mucho del hombre que salvó al Enterprise, a la Tierra una segunda vez, y evitó una guerra a escala interestelar con los Klingons.

La mirada de Jim se nubló con una mezcla de cansancio y emoción.

–Todos están bien– musitó el capitán cerrando los ojos–. Mi nave, mi tripulación...

Y viendo la devoción con la que, aún en su dolor, Jim cuidaba de lo que él consideraba como suyo, Leonard veló su sueño hasta que las lecturas le confirmaron que su mejor amigo descansaba ajeno a la realidad que tras los muros del hospital aún se podía ver con los restos del armazón de la Venganza irrumpiendo en el perfil de San Francisco.

* * *

 **Nota: Hola! Tras un Junio repleto de trabajo he regresado hoy de unas breves vacaciones! Espero que la demora no haya sido mucha y os agradezco vuestra paciencia. Un gran abrazo a todos y todas!**


	8. Chapter 8

42 Horas desde el despertar de Jim

–Sé que se siente horrible Jim, pero es momentáneo– decía Leonard tras haberle inyectado a su amigo una dosis de regenerador medular en el hueso derecho de la cadera.

El tratamiento activaba la médula ósea por estimulación directa a través de inyecciones que atravesaban los huesos. Si bien la medida era terrible, Leonard sabía que era el único método capaz de poner a funcionar de nuevo todo el sistema inmune de Jim, algo de vital importancia para el debilitado capitán

Después de dos semanas inconsciente, y tras dos días apenas despierto más de quince minutos seguidos, Jim no tenía nada que devolver en su estómago, pero la sensación de nauseas le obligaba a estar encogido sobre su estómago. Su madre permanecía junto a él limpiando los densos hilos de saliva que era lo único que su cuerpo era capaz de vomitar.

–Haz que pare– suplicó Jim.

–Sólo unos minutos más y la sensación habrá desaparecido– prometió Bones apretando con dureza el padd entre sus manos, impotente ante el dolor de su amigo.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud pero finalmente, tal y como Leonard había dicho, los huesos de Jim dejaron de sentirse ardiendo en un fuego irreal y todo su cuerpo se aflojó, quedando prácticamente laxo sobre la cama. Con un paño Winona secó el sudor que arrollaba por el cuello de su hijo y pasó varios trozos de hielo por sus labios ajados.

Jim le apretó, con la escasa fuerza que tenía, la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

–Ahora que los signos vitales de Jim han entrado dentro de la normalidad voy a realizarle un par de pruebas menores, ¿por que no vas a comer algo?– le dijo Leonard a Winona que claudicó a regañadientes.

–Volveré en un rato con Sam– le prometió a Jim acariciándole el cabello y dejando un beso en su frente.

En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta tras ella, Leonard comenzó un rápido chequeó sobre su amigo, revisando todos y cada uno de sus viales, tomó un par de muestras de sangre. Estaba enfrascado en la petición de los análisis cuando Jim le llamó.

–Bones.  
Leonard tuvo que agacharse para poder escuchar el susurro en el que la voz de Jim se había convertido.

–Dime.

–Por favor… no… no quiero que mi madre… esté aquí en la próxima sesión… Por favor.

–Tu madre quiere ayudarte a pasar por esto Jim.

–Pero yo… no quiero… que sufra por mi culpa.

Viendo la angustia que Jim sentía, y que se reflejaba en su mirada vidriada, el médico no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

–Trataré de mantenerla alejada para el siguiente tratamiento– acercó una silla a la cama y apoyó ambos brazos en el colchón para acercase al rubio–. Jim, quiero empezar cuanto antes la dieta líquida– el capitán gimió–. Sé que es lo último que quieres hacer en este momento pero tu cuerpo necesita todos los recursos posibles, y con el gotero apenas alcanzo a suministrártelos. Mañana te traeré para desayunar un preparado específico que ayude a tu sistema digestivo a reiniciarse.

–Suena a mierda– dijo Jim tratando de sonar divertido.

–No tanto como la comida replicada que a veces engulles durante las misiones en la superficie de los planetas a los que te lanzas.

Un atisbo de sonrisa curvó los labios de Jim.

–¿Y Spock?

–Oh, ya sabes, entretenido con sus cosas de primer oficial…

43 Horas desde el despertar de Jim

–Entonces, comandante Spock, ¿sostiene que el capitán Kirk actuó de la manera apropiada, dado su rango y al estar bajo las órdenes de Marcus, al desobedecerle?

–Sí señor. Tal y cómo he dicho las cinco veces anteriores que me ha cuestionado con la misma pregunta.

La réplica de Spock logró un leve murmullo en la sala de reuniones de la flota. A pesar de que Spock, al igual que el resto de la tripulación, había pasado por todos los interrogatorios posibles tras el desastre de la Venganza, los almirantes de la flota, así como un selecto grupo de embajadores leales a la federación, le habían citado, hora y media atrás, para responder a sus nuevas preguntas. Para disgusto del comandante, este se había visto alejado de la supervisión de la mejoría de Jim así cómo de los avances que Scotty estaba llevando a cabo con la Enterprise y su traslado. La interrupción de sus labores había logrado en él un leve grado de irritación que le había hecho replicar al almirante Pratchel en su última pregunta.

–Le recuerdo, comandante, que está aquí para responder a nuestras preguntas y no para analizar cuantas veces las realizamos– le dijo el almirante con mal disimulada rabia–. ¿Puede explicarnos por que considera la insubordinación de su capitán como algo positivo? ¿O la pregunta le resulta repetitiva?

En un alarde de autocontrol, algo de lo que el Vulcano estaba falto en los últimos días, este no cayó en la trampa del almirante y se centró en su primera pregunta.

–Haber seguido las órdenes del almirante Marcus nos habrían llevado a la guerra contra los klingons, algo que, ni con la Venganza bajo nuestro poder, nos habríamos podido permitir, no sin la caída de la Enterprise. Además, está el hecho de que la orden de Marcus de acabar con Khan contravenía cinco de nuestras leyes.

–¿Y no pensó que era mejor decírselo al almirante antes de permitir que les embarcasen en la Enterprise con los torpedos modificados?

–En el momento en el que el almirante pronunció su orden no sabíamos que los torpedos estaban manipulados. Tampoco comprendí, en aquel entonces, la profundidad de la orden del almirante. Fue de camino a la Enterprise cuando noté la falla de su orden.

–Vamos Practchel, deja de dar vueltas a lo mismo y admítelo: Marcus nos ha traicionado, y poner el ojo en cualquier otro para tratar de no ver eso es absurdo– dijo Komach resoplando. El hombre miró al comandante–. Hemos revisado las últimas cajas negras de la Enterprise y finalmente hemos podido visualizar lo acontecido tras la llegada de Khan a su nave desde las ciento doce cámaras de seguridad que lograron soportar la batalla. Treinta cámaras fueron voladas y ocho dañadas de forma tan severa que no hemos podido sacar de ellas nada. De lo que hemos analizado nada puede decirse en contra de la tripulación de la Enterprise que actuó, a mi juicio– hizo un gesto para abarcar parte de la sala– y al de muchos de mis compañeros, de forma excepcional.

–A mi me queda una duda– volvió a apostillar Pratchel–. ¿Cómo es que el oficial al mando de la Enterprise abandonó la nave por ir en busca de un hombre cuando su misión era asegurar el barco?

–La noticia de que Khan había dejado malherido al capitán logró desestabilizar mi mente lo suficiente para comprometerme. Por unos segundos mis emociones se apoderaron de mi y me vi empujado en pos de Khan.

–¿Es para usted más importante la persecución de un hombre que la seguridad de su nave?

–Ese hombre casi mata a mi capitán.

–¿Y por su capitán es usted capaz de abandonar a la carrera su nave?

–Por mi capitán no: por mi amigo.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, incluso Pratchel no supo replicar ante la respuesta de Spock que, de forma concisa respondió a cinco preguntas más antes de quedar excusado ante los almirantes y embajadores entre los que se encontraba su propio padre, al que saludó de forma personal a la salida de la sala.

–Me alegro de verte hijo– dijo Sarek.

–Comparto tus sentimientos, padre. Creía que estabas ocupado en Vulcano.

–Y lo estaba, pero la flota me comunicó su intención de celebrar esta reunión. Venir me permitía enterarme de primera mano de lo sucedido con Marcus y Khan, y comprobar tu estado.

–Ya lo habías hecho al hablar conmigo a través de las videoconferencias que hemos mantenido estos días atrás.

–Sí, pero algo me decía que debía comprobar por mi mismo lo que la pantalla me ofrecía– el Vulcano observó a su hijo largos segundos–. Y ahora por fin comprendo que de verdad estás ileso.

–Tu preocupación era innecesaria padre, pero es bienvenida.

Un pitido anunció a Spock que tenía un mensaje. Tomó su comunicador y sus ojos leyeron con avidez la pantalla antes de guardar su comunicador.

–Lo siento padre, pero he de atender un asunto de máxima prioridad. Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto pueda.

45 Horas desde el despertar de Jim

Un cordón de seguridad circular, formado por más de quinientos soldados, delimitaba una primera barrera de control, de más de un kilómetro y medio de radio, que mantenía a curiosos y periodistas lejos de su objeto de deseo. Si alguien lograba escabullirse entre los ojos de los guardias debía enfrentar un muro de energía pura de más de diez metros de altura antes de pasar un tercer control en el que se pedían tanto las huellas digitales, como el reconocimiento de retina. Justo en ese instante Spock se encontraba retirando el rostro del control ocular. Segundos después Uhura seguía su ejemplo y una puerta metálica se abría, permitiéndoles el paso al centro de la zona de seguridad dentro de la cual se hallaba la Enterprise.

El buque insignia de la flota estelar permanecía sobre sus cubiertas de babor, todos los escombros a su alrededor habían sido retirados. Desde dos titánicas grúas, de quinientos metros cada una, pendían inmensos arneses que rodeaban la estructura metálica de la Enterprise por seis puntos. Más de un millar de operarios iban de un lado a otro seguidos por carros neumáticos en los que diversas piezas de la nave descansaban tras ser reemplazadas.

El primer oficial se dirigió hacia su nave, pero no tuvo necesidad de entrar en ella pues el ingeniero jefe salió a través de una de las cubiertas voladas.

–Señor Spock, Uhura, me alegra que hayáis venido.

–El mensaje que Chekov dejó en mi comunicador era alentador. Mi reunión con los almirantes había concluído y no vi motivo alguno para no venir y comprobar por mi mismo los progresos realizados.

–Se ve menos terrible que hace días– observó Uhura mirando el estado actual de la Enterprise.

–Y puede que en unos minutos aún se vea menos mal– dijo Scotty sacando su comunicador mientras echaba a andar–. Pavel, ¿cómo van las cosas?

– _In sitinta siguindios tindrimos el sistema listo._

–Muy bien.

Scotty fue hasta una zona repleta de controles sobre los que parte de su equipo de ingeniería estaba trabajando. Les indicó a Spock y a Uhura que se situasen detrás de él, en un lugar desde el cual podían ver por completo la Enterprise. Pulsó un botón en una de las pantallas y una sirena resonó con fuerza por toda la zona.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, ha llegado el momento de ver si nuestro prodigio ruso es tan prodigio– farfulló el ingeniero tecleando en uno de los paneles mientras los operarios abandonaban las cercanías de la nave para resguardarse en las zonas de seguridad.

Uhura deslizó su mano izquierda dentro de la mano de Spock, dejando la derecha sobre el hombro de Scotty. El contacto hizo que el hombre la mirase. Los ojos de Uhura mostraban la tensión del momento, pero Scotty la miró confiado.

–Tranquila señorita, no os habría avisado si el espectáculo no fuera a ser bueno.

Y pulsando un último botón, el ingeniero volvió su vista hacia la nave.

Los segundos se sucedieron sin que nada pasase. Algunas voces podían oírse informando acerca de diversos parámetros que las pantallas estaban recogiendo. De pronto un gemido de metal, que parecía proceder del mismísimo interior de la Enterprise, sobrecogió a todos los presentes. El sonido precedió un temblor que comenzó a elevar el polvo de la tierra creando un fino manto alrededor de la nave.

Los chirridos y los pequeños trozos de metal precipitándose desde las cubiertas más dañadas hacia el suelo hicieron a muchos temer lo peor. Pero entonces, y con un monstruoso rugido, los motores de la Enterprise empezaron a funcionar llenando el lugar con su característico resplandor azul.

–Hora de levantarte pequeña– susurró Scotty mientras daba la orden a las grúas.

De forma lenta, pero continua, las grúas comenzaron a alzar la nave, nivelándola a escasos diez metros sobre el suelo.

–Adelante Pavel– dijo el ingeniero a través de su comunicador–. Nuestra bella señora acaba de levantarse, tratemos de mantenerla erguida.

– _Por supuesto siñor._

Los sonidos procedentes de la Enterprise continuaron mientras todo el proceso seguía su curso. Scotty y su equipo tardaron diez minutos en asegurar la nave. Fue entonces cuando cinco remolcadores aparecieron en el cielo desde el sur. Con un lento y coreografiado baile aéreo, las toscas naves se anclaron a los puntos que Chekov había marcado con anterioridad sobre el fuselaje de la Enterprise.

Sin prisa, Scotty comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, demorándose aún otros diez minutos antes de, con satisfacción, dar su última orden.

–Enterprise: vía libre. Subamos.

Los remolcadores se pusieron a funcionar al máximo de potencia para ayudar a elevar las cientos de miles de toneladas de la Enterprise que con lentitud, pero sin contratiempo alguno, comenzó a ascender.

Al abrir el ingeniero de nuevo comunicación con Chekov, Spock, Uhura, pudieron escuchar la algarabía que parecía estar recorriendo el interior de la nave.

–Veo que la fiesta ya ha comenzado sin mi– dijo Scotty riendo.

– _¡Todo funciona siñor Scotty! ¡Esta nave is cojinuda!_

Uhura rió ante el espontáneo comentario de Pavel que logró incluso que Spock alzase con diversión una de sus cejas.

–Eso parece muchacho, pero no lo habríamos conseguido sin ti. Te veo en unos minutos en la estación espacial– cortando la comunicación, Scotty se volvió hacia Spock–. La Enterprise ya está volando, puede que aún necesite mucha ayuda y nuestra total dedicación pero dígale al capitán que sí su nave puede: él también.

3 días desde el despertar de Jim

Las lecturas de los paneles médicos indicaban que el dolor que estaba experimentando Jim era más que elevado. Tanto era así que el joven se veía en la obligación de coger aire a través de la boca mediante pequeñas aspiraciones que trataba de contener. Leonard era consciente de ellas así como del sudor que empapaba las ropas de su amigo y los espasmos que retorcían, de cuando en cuando, sus manos y piernas. El estado de Jim se debía a algo tan inocuo como lo era el agua. Leonard había convencido a Jim de que debía comenzar a beber, y así lo había hecho. Sin embargo, y tal y como el médico temía, el estómago de Jim iba a necesitar de algunos días para aceptar que debía volver a funcionar.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Fenomenal.

La respuesta de Jim hizo al médico fruncir el ceño ya que esta apenas había sido audible.

–Le he dicho a tu madre y a Sam que podían ir a comer, así que estás sólo conmigo; no es necesario ser sarcástico, Jim.

–Ya sabes como estoy. Lo estás leyendo.

–Los escáneres y monitores pueden decirme muchas cosas, pero ninguna tan veraz como la que salga de tu boca.

Jim apretó los dientes conteniendo un quejido. Cuando el dolor pasó se relajó nuevamente.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bones? ¿Qué parece que hubiera sido arrojado a un infierno? Porque es así como me siento.

–Creo que esto puede ayudarte un poco– masculló el médico cambiando el ajuste de dos de los goteros y añadiendo un nuevo medicamento a ellos.

Sólo unos segundos pasaron antes de que las facciones de Jim se suavizasen.

–Gracias Bones.

–Sería más fácil para ti si estuvieses más descansado, pero tus ciclos de sueño son erráticos y casi todos incitados por la sedación.

–Me cuesta dormir– admitió con un hilo de voz Jim.

–¿Por qué?

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación e hizo a Leonard replantearse la situación y su forma de abordar a Jim, pero este volvió a hablar.

–No queréis decirme lo que pasó, pero cuando duermo siempre tengo los mismos recuerdos ahogando mi mente. Me veo corriendo hacia ingeniería mientras esquivo los cuerpos inertes de mi propia tripulación que caen desde todas partes… veo el núcleo warp roto, y trato de recomponerlo… y siento un calor inmenso pero al mismo tiempo el frío recorriendo mis venas– Jim cerró los ojos–. Incluso ahora puedo ver destellos azules–. Sus párpados se alzaron y sus ojos buscaron los del médico–. Los recuerdos, y lo que me dijiste acerca de que me inyectaste un suero a base de la sangre de Khan…– la mirada de Jim se aguó–. ¿Me has revivido?– Leonard asintió–. ¿Cuánta gente murió? ¿Cuántas bajas hemos tenido?– el titubeo del moreno hizo que Jim se medio incorporase empleando todas sus energías–. ¡Dímelo!

Aunque su voz no había sonado tan enérgica como cuando estaba al mando, Leonard distinguió en ella el tono que Jim empleaba al frente de la Enterprise. De pronto supo que no estaba rindiendo cuentas ante su amigo, sino ante su capitán.

–Muchas. Demasiadas.

Despojado de toda fuerza, Jim se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez las lágrimas arrollaban desde sus ojos. El médico trató de calmarle con suaves palabras, pero Jim no parecía escucharle

–¿Y por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me salvaste a mi y no a ellos?

–Jim…

–Yo era el capitán Bones. Yo debería haber muerto, no ellos– las lecturas médicas de Jim comenzaron a dispararse.

–Cálmate Jim– le pidió Leonard cargando un hypo con rapidez viendo como el estrés que estaba soportando el cuerpo de su amigo entraba en los parámetros críticos, y dos alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

–Debías haberlos salvado a ellos, no a mi. No a mi…– Leonard descargó la inyección directamente en la yugular de su amigo que dejó de luchar al instante–… no me lo merecía, Bones…

La imagen de Jim desvalido, ahogado en lágrimas, tendido en la cama médica rompió el corazón de Leonard que, evitando todos los cables que salían del cuerpo de su mejor amigo le estrechó entre sus brazos para mecerlo.

–Ya está Jim. Ya está.

Diez minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a M'Benga que no se sorprendió al encontrar a su capitán durmiendo acunado por el jefe médico de la Enterprise.

–¿Un mal tratamiento?– aventuró el médico acercándose hasta la cama.

–Algo así– dijo entredientes Leonard, volviendo a dejar el cuerpo de Jim sobre la cama médica–. Recuerda lo que pasó en el núcleo warp y comienza a darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo sucedido.

–Eso explica los aumentos en las lecturas de estrés– M'Benga agitó su padd en el aire–. Va a necesitar terapia.

–Lo sé– Leonard se puso en pie y contempló el sueño de su mejor amigo–. Pero Jim nunca lo admitirá, y esta vez juega con la ventaja de que la flota no sabe lo del núcleo.

–Puede, pero tú también tienes una ventaja– Leonard miró a su compañero que sonrió–. Alrededor del capitán ha ido uniéndose un grupo de personas que, sin necesidad de que se lo pidas, ayudará a que Jim se recupere.

Asintiendo, Leonard resopló.

–Tienes razón.

–Y tanto que la tengo, de hecho el comandante Spock está fuera esperando. Quiere hablar contigo.

Dejando el cuidado de Jim en manos de su amigo, Leonard fue en busca de Spock. El Vulcano le esperaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, pero con un gesto relajado que el médico hacía tiempo no veía en él.

–Buenas tardes Leonard, ¿cómo se encuentra el capitán?

–Pues mejor que ayer, pero aún no muy bien. Su sistema digestivo es como él: rebelde.

–¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?

–No Spock, no– Leonard se dejó caer en una silla–. Esto es algo por lo que el cuerpo de Jim ha de pasar. Sólo debemos tener paciencia y apoyarle aún cuando él mismo esté desmotivado.

–Creo que en eso sí puedo hacer algo.

–¿El qué?

–Tengo una noticia que alegrará al capitán.

Leonard enarcó una ceja.

–¿Y a mi no me lo vas a decir? ¿O voy a tener que adivinarlo haciendo una investigación?

–La Enterprise ha logrado poner en marcha sus motores de impulso y ya está en la estación espacial de la estratosfera.

–¿Ya?– Leonard le miró perplejo–. Las mejores previsiones decían que tal vez podría moverse en una semana.

–Sí, pero el tándem formado por el señor Scotty y el señor Chekov parece que es capaz de darnos gratas sorpresas.

–Vaya– el hombre se palmeó las piernas y rió–. Eso sí que es una noticia capaz de animar a Jim. ¡Maldita sea! Incluso es una noticia capaz de animarme a mi– poniéndose en pie Leonard palmeó el hombro del Vulcano–. Venga, te invito a cenar.

–No es la hora de…

–Vamos Spock, no me pongas la cabeza loca con tus mierdas semánticas. Vamos a cenar y no hay más que hablar.

–Pero he venido con la teniente Uhura y…

–Pues que venga también– Leonard comenzó a quitarse su bata mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor–. Pasaré a por Joanna e iremos a tomar algo. Conozco un restaurante a dos calles de aquí que sirve las mejores tortitas del universo conocido. Incluso tortitas para vegetarianos como tú.

–Las tortitas tienen un escaso valor nutritivo Leonard.

–¿Y? Disfrutaremos de ellas, creo que nos lo merecemos. Luego regresaremos, seguramente Jim ya esté despierto, le contaremos lo de su amada nave, y esperaremos a que eso mejore su ánimo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Buenas!

Bueno, bueno, bueno… se nos acaba el verano! Por mi parte he estado fuera muchos días, disfrutando de algunas sorpresas que han trastocado un poco mis semanas y me han alejado de la escritura a todos los niveles.

Septiembre llega y toca recuperar un poco el sosiego, retomar los fics, y seguir tratando de mejorar.  
Lamento la ausencia (en parte, porque por un lado he disfrutado mucho del verano), y os agradezco que sigáis leyéndome.  
Un abrazo a todos y todas.


	9. Chapter 9

30 horas desde el despertar de Jim

La insistencia de Leonard hizo que Spock acabase compartiendo mesa con el médico, la madre y la hija de este, y Uhura. Para sorpresa del Vulcano, las dos horas que pasaron juntos resultaron gratificantes, en gran parte por la presencia de Johanna cuya curiosidad acerca de su naturaleza híbrida colmó la conversación con docenas de preguntas, muchas de las cuales lograban hacer reír a Uhura.

Tras acompañar a la pequeña y a su abuela al apartamento del médico, los tres oficiales de la flota regresaron al hospital.

–Entonces, ¿Jim está respondiendo bien al tratamiento?– inquirió Uhura abrochándose el cuello de su abrigo para alejar el frío viento que se había levantado en la noche de San Francisco.

–Está respondiendo, que ya es todo un logro– respondió Leonard–. Su cuerpo aún trata de ponerse a funcionar. Su mente ya está en ello.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tiene vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido durante la caída de la Enterprise.

La escueta respuesta fue suficiente para Uhura que comprendió lo que su compañero quería decir.

Prosiguieron hasta el hospital, dentro del cual subieron directamente a la planta ocupada por Jim, identificándose en cada control de seguridad. Finalmente llegaron ante las puertas de la habitación del joven capitán, en dónde Winona conversaba en voz baja con Sam. Al verles llegar ambos les saludaron, siendo Winona la primera en tomar la palabra.

–Has llegado a tiempo Leonard. Le estaba diciendo a Sam que debía irse a descansar unas horas en una cama de verdad.

–No es necesario– replicó Sam–. El sofá de la sala de estar de la habitación de Jim es muy cómodo, puedo dormir sin ningún problema en él.

–Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre Sam, debes ir a descansar– antes de que el rubio replicase, Leonard se giró hacia la mujer– y tú también Winona. Lleváis demasiado aquí y podéis comenzar a resentiros de semejante vela. Yo voy a hacer el turno de noche, si hay cualquier novedad os la comunicaré.

–No voy a separarme de mi hijo– dijo Winona mostrando un brillo que Leonard reconoció en sus ojos pues Jim lo había mostrado en los momentos más difíciles de las batallas.

Sabiendo que la mujer no iba a ceder con facilidad, el médico empleó su mejor arma.

–Winona, no quiero contradecirte, pero si enfermases ahora el ánimo de Jim se vendría del todo abajo pues se echaría la culpa de ello.

–Yo no voy a enfermarme.

–Puede, pero la posibilidad existe y sabes que Jim reaccionaría de una forma terrible a ello– el médico suavizó su tono–. No te echo de su lado Winona, sólo te pido que duernas en una cama de verdad, que tú y Sam disfrutéis de un poco de comida sin replicar, y que mañana regreséis aquí con más fuerza y ánimo.

A regañadientes, Winona accedió a abandonar el hospital junto a Sam. Cuando los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo, Leonard suspiró.

–Ya sé de quien ha sacado Jim su tozudez– miró a Spock–. ¿Quieres darle tú la buena noticia que traías al capitán?

–¿El estado del capitán no se vería afectado?

–Por supuesto que no Spock– se volvió hacia Uhura–. De hecho creo que el comenzar a veros puede hacerle mucho bien.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Puedo pasar a verle?

Leonard asintió.

–Puede que no recuerde que ya te ha visto, Spock, así que no te sorprendas de ello. Además, está conectado aún a muchos controles y tiene bastante medicación, puede impactaros el verle.

–No será problema– se apresuró a asegurar Uhura, mientras Spock movía levemente la cabeza en señal de conformidad.

Leonard abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Jim y avanzó hasta la sala en la que descansaba el capitán sobre la cama médica. Tomó el padd que M'Benga había empleado en su última revisión a Jim, y ojeó los datos. Se acercó al borde de la cama y ajustó dos de los goteros. Su movimiento alertó al ocupante de la cama que, lentamente, alzó los párpados.

–Buenas noches Jim, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Confuso.

–Es por la medicación.

–Como todo.

El deje de irritación con el que Jim había hablado no pasó desapercibido al médico que le sonrió de forma burlona.

–Creo que hay alguien de mal humor por aquí, pero también creo que sé como puedo ayudar a quitártelo– hizo un gesto hacia el primer oficial–. Tienes visita.

El Vulcano se acercó hasta el otro lado de la cama. En cuanto quedó a la vista de Jim, los ojos del capitán se suavizaron.

–Spock.

–Capitán– ambos se observaron unos segundos–. Me alegra, en demasía, verte despierto.

–Gracias Spock. Yo también me alegro de verte. Esto es un poco aburrido.

–Puede que la noticia que traigo te anime.

–¿Una noticia? Sería la primera que recibo desde que estoy aquí.

–Jim…

–Es verdad, Bones– el capitán trató de hacer un gesto de desdén con su mano, pero apenas pudo alzarla–. ¿Cuál es la noticia?

–El señor Scott y el joven Chekov, junto con medio centenar de nuestros tripulantes, han logrado poner en marcha la Enterprise y llevarla hasta la base espacial de la Tierra. Calculan que en ella podrán repararla un cuarenta y dos por ciento más rápido.

–La Enterprise… puedo… ¿puedo verla?

Las fluctuaciones en las lecturas del ritmo cardiaco de Jim fueron visibles ante los ojos del médico.

–No Jim– dijo con rotundidad Leonard.

–Pero Bones… es… es mi… necesito verla.

Las lecturas médicas comenzaron a dispararse y Leonard miró de forma suplicante a Spock.

–No puede moverse.

–¿Visualizar la nave a través de un padd pondría la salud del capitán en riesgo?

El médico dirigió su mirada hacia Jim, que le contemplaba con una muda súplica.

–Creo que no, o al menos es lo menos arriesgado.

Spock no necesitó de más incentivo y fue hacia Uhura; la oficial de comunicaciones ya tenía en las manos su propio padd, sobre el que tecleaba con celeridad.

–He accedido a las comunicaciones de la base– musitó la mujer–. Tienen los videos de seguridad en el servidor principal. Sólo necesito acceder a él y… está.

Spock tomó el padd que Uhura le tendió y regresó junto a la cama, poniendo el dispositivo ante los ojos de Jim.

–¿Listo?– le preguntó el médico.

Jim sólo asintió y Spock dio inicio al video. La grabación mostraba parte del ascenso de la nave a través de la atmósfera. En él no se veía nada especialmente duro, pero el mero hecho de ver parte de su nave escindida, así como pequeños resto de metal desprendiéndose de las cubiertas a medida que esta ascendía, atenazó el corazón de Jim. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas cayeron a ambos lados de sus sienes.

–Jim…– ante el llamado de Leonard Jim se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho, moviento que hizo temblar los dos goteros que de él salían–. Vamos Jim, tienes que calmarte.

–Capitán, puede que parezca que el estado de la Enterprise es terrible, pero esta cayó desde la estratosfera. Si consideramos ese hecho fundamental podemos decir que era altamente improbable que pudiera volver a volar.

–Oh cielos…– Jim sollozó–… mi nave… mi tripulación… ¿pero qué he hecho?

Sin poder contenerse más, Uhura se acercó a la cama, tomó el brazo de Jim y le hizo fijar su mirada en ella.

–Salvarnos, eso es lo que has hecho. Yo, Spock, Leonard… todos te debemos la vida. Te culpas por los que han muerto, pero puedo asegurarte que ni uno sólo de los tripulantes de la Enterprise podría elegir mejor muerte que sirviendo al lado del único capitán que, hasta el último momento, dio todo lo que tenía por salvarles. Jamás dudes que para nosotros morir bajo tu mando es el mayor de los honores, capitán.

El cuerpo de Jim se estremeció y Uhura se inclinó sobre él, abrazándole. La proximidad de la mujer hizo que su cuerpo se templase, pero lo que fue aún más importante: sus palabras lograron que la herida que atravesaba su alma, dejando que la culpa y la pena le consumiesen, comenzase de forma lenta a cerrarse.

Los minutos se sucedieron, pero Uhura no aflojó su agarre hasta que Jim suspiró relajándose por completo. La mujer se separó de él y le contempló buscando algún signo de dolor, mas Jim le mostró una sonrisa.

–Gracias Uhura.

–Es Nyota Jim, mis amigos me llaman así.

Aunque iba a replicar, los párpados de Jim cedieron al cansancio y el joven cayó dormido. Revisando cada panel, Leonard suspiró.

–Está descansando, dormirá varias horas antes de volver a despertar.

Dejaron la habitación y fueron hacia el despacho de Leonard, dentro del cual tomaron asiento.

–Va a ser una recuperación dura– admitió el médico–. Y eso significa que será lenta, lo que hará que Jim comience a protestar en cuanto tenga fuerzas.

–El tiempo no debería ser problema, lo único importante es que el capitán va a recuperarse– indicó Spock.

–Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. M'Benga y yo hemos realizado una batería de pruebas sobre el suero que sintetizamos, y este tiene una estabilidad del cien por cien– el médico le pasó un padd al primer oficial–. No obstante me quedaría más tranquilo si los revisases personalmente.

–Por supuesto– Spock tomó el padd, justo en ese momento el comunicador de Leonard sonó.

Gruñendo, el médico sacó el comunicador y vio parpadeando la luz de los mensajes. Abrió el dispositivo y leyó el breve texto que le había sido entregado. Una siniestra maldición resonó en el despacho sobresaltando a Spock y a Uhura.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó la oficial de comunicaciones viendo a su amigo ponerse en pie y pasear de un lado a otro mientras continuaba blasfemando.

–La maldita flota estelar, eso es lo que sucede– dijo Leonard mostrándole el comunicador con el mensaje–. Los almirantes han solicitado interrogar a Jim. Quieren cerrar todas las investigaciones para juzgar a Marcus y ya sólo falta su testimonio.

–¿No puedes retrasarlo?– preguntó Uhura.

–Como mucho un día, la condición de Jim es estable y los almirantes han marcado el asunto con el código negro, máxima prioridad.

–¿El capitán podrá aguantar el interrogatorio?– preguntó Spock.

–Como mucho puede permanecer despiertos unos minutos, pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

–¿Puede estar alguien con él?– quiso saber Uhura.

–En un caso como este no debe haber muchos problemas para que M'Benga o yo podamos estar presentes– Leonard resopló–. Maldita sea, sólo tres días más, un poco de tiempo para que Jim cogiese algo de fuerza y pudiese encarar el interrogatorio, sólo pedía eso.

Uhura se puso de pie de un salto.

–Tengo algo que tal vez pueda darnos, sino esos tres días, dos. Cruzad los dedos.

Dejando un rápido beso sobre los labios de Spock, y dando una palmada en el brazo al médico, la mujer abandonó el despacho.

–¿Tienes idea de a dónde va?– preguntó Leonard a Spock, aún mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Uhura.

–En absoluto; pero estoy seguro, al cien por cien, que va a lograr lo que se propone.

* * *

 **Nota:** No tengo perdón alguno! Entre el trabajo, mi vida personal, y mi pasado cumpleaños, no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni para actualizar los fics. Perdonad semejante espera.  
Sólo puedo resarcirme subiendo con celeridad las nuevas actualizaciones.  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí.


End file.
